Galaxies Apart
by MillsBonn
Summary: At the hands of Maul, Obi-Wan dies instead of Satine on Mandalore. While much is happening in the living galaxy following the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi, including the mourning of Obi-Wan's loved ones, much is happening in the dead galaxy. Obi-Wan, along with old friends and family, have a chance to bring the dead back to life and save everyone from death, forever.
1. The Best Way to Go

**Hi Warzies. Okay, so this fanfic is about if Obi-Wan died on Mandalore instead of Satine at Maul's hands. I got the idea from some Obtine fanfics I saw on multiple fan fiction sites. I hope you enjoy this because i put a lot of work into this. Xx!**

 **Obi-Wan POV**

Satine is suspended by the force at the palace. I know this will end with Satine dead unless I do something now. I have to stop listening. I can't say say or listen to anything. Maul starts choking Satine and I force myself not to care. I run up to the throne and use the force to make the roof start crumbling. The first few debris hits Savage. Maul is hit and get a severe cut on his arm. He stops choking Satine and runs up to her with the lightsaber. i get in front and use the force to throw Satine to the other side of the palace. With the other hand, I try to grab my lightsaber from my belt. My lightsaber, it, it, isn't there. Maul comes towards me. There is no time for me. I bring the rest of the wall down over the throne and push myself back with the force. Maul got me before I went back enough. There is a hole in my lower stomach. It's it. I fall on my stomach on the cold, hard palace ground. I hear a cry over me. Satine.

What do I say? I'm going to…die. This, this is it. What do i saw to the woman I loved my whole life, who I just saved at the cost of myself. I want to live, but i can't. I let tear fall down my face. Satine drags me a little farther way from the throne area and puts me face up. She sees my wound, gushing blood. She knows it too.

"Obi, Obi!" Satine cries softly as tears fall down her face. My feet are numb.

"Satine," I say stroking my hand on her face, "You…you…have to g…get out of here." I say. I'm only concerned about Satine. It's over for me. She has to live. Satine has done too much to die. I, on the other hand, am trained to do this. If I had a choice of a way to die, it would be no different than this.

My knees are numb.

"I can't, I won't go without you though. Obi, I love you so much. I have to get you out of here. There is still a chance we can save you! There's always a way." Satine says with more tears pouring down.

"You…you…already have s…s…aved me." I say. It's true, you know. She has.

"Obi…" Satine sobs. Everything waist down is numb.

"S…Satine. I…I need y…you to give m…my light…sab….saber to A…Anakin. T…Tell hi…him that h…he is m…my b…broth…ther. T…ell him… I'm s…sor…ry."

I am sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't a good Master. He wanted Qui-Gon. He deserved Qui-Gon. He didn't deserve me. I was just a padawan with no future in the Order. i got lucky. Anakin is a true hero. I don't deserve him. I don't. My stomach is numb.

"H…he did..did..n't d…dese…serve m…me. Y…you d…d…did…didn't d…e….ser…erve m…m…m…me." I say.

"That's not true," Satine says as she kisses me softly while crying. "You're perfect. You're an angel. Everyone loves you, Obi-Wan."

I don't know what to say from there. I can't say much more about love anymore. I don't have much more time. I know it. Satine knows it. This is it for me. I hope, I hope I did my part for peace. I just wanted to help people. I can;t feel anything now and it's getting so hard to breathe. I'm lightheaded.

"S…Sat…t…tine, m…make p…p…pea…peace in t…the ga..gala…laxy. I j…jus…just wa…wan…wanted pe…peac…peace….."

I inhale one last time, preparing for the end and what is to come.

Goodbye, Sissy.

 **Satine POV**

Obi-Wan inhales. I hope for an exhale to follow. I pray for an exhale to follow. Alas, there is no exhale that follows. He's…he's gone. Obi-Wan's dead. He died saving me. All he wanted was peace and he got death.

I cry. What else do should I do? I shake his beautiful, limp head in an effort to make him wake up. It will not work. the only thing I can do for hime now is to what he told me to do. Get out of here, give Anakin his lightsaber, and bring peace.

I look around and see a speeder near the side entrance of the palace. Near the debris. I tug Obi-Wan's limp body, crying. His body is gaining so much weight. Because of me. Yes, yes, I killed Obi-Wan Kenobi. i should be put to death because of treason. I see the lightsaber on the top of the debris and pick it up carefully so I don't wake the brothers. I have to at least get out of here. i grab the lightsaber and quickly run while dragging Obi-Wan's body on the speeder. I start driving away, on my way to the secret safe house to the side of the docks.

As I drive through a secret route, i see a horrible battle going on above me. People getting hit by bullets and never getting up again. Deathwatch against Deathwatch. Blood on the streets. Who will win this? The Republic will come in once they hear of Obi-Wan.

Who will tell the Republic?

It will have to be me.

How do I do this?

The Order, they are part of the Republic. All of Obi-Wan's friends are in the Order. Anakin is in the Order. Anakin is Obi-Wan's padawan, best friend, and brother.

 _"_ _Wake up Satine! Wake up! You have to do what Obi-Wan says. Get out of here!"_

I look at Obi-Wan. Still not awake. Still at peace. Still asleep. He's so beautiful when he is asleep. He has always been. Obi-Wan has never slept much because of the responsibility. His face is so relaxed when his is resting. This time, Obi-Wan's face is too relaxed.

Far too relaxed.

 **Korkie POV**

It was quite a day. First, I thought I was having a bad dream and heard gunshots. Then, some guards came into my room. They said there was an attack. We all ran. All of us cadets ran out of the building. We were taken on different speeders. I was taken on a separate speeder to a more classified location due to the fact that my Auntie is the Duchess. i haven't seen any of the other cadets in my group.

I wouldn't be surprised if I never see them again.

Mow, there are two Deathwatch groups. The original Deathwatch, who terrorized a city garden about two years ago, wear blue. The new Deathwatch, lead by two sith hunters, I think, wear red. At the secure hold, we were told to trust the blues.

I hope Auntie Satine made it. She's a lot like the mother I never had. I never met my parents, apparently my father died before I was born and my mother joined Deathwatch. I wonder if she is red, blue, or dead? Last I heard, she sent a call for Jedi help, mostly directly to her close friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"So, your the Duchess' nephew, right?" The Head of Technology on Mandalore asks.

"Yes, I am." I respond. I don't really wan to go into detail.

"Who's the Jedi she wanted?" The Head Doctor asks.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. A Jedi General Master who is on the High Jedi Council. Him and my Auntie Satine are close friends. Their friendship dates back to when my Auntie first became Duchess." I answer.

"Oh," the Head Doctor says. "I won't fret to much kid, she'll be okay. I've worked with her recently; she strong." The Head Doctor pauses and looks outside the compound. "Speaking of Duchess Satine, there she is."

I look outside the window along with the other leaders. It's her. She's dragging someone. Master Kenobi. I hope he's okay. I can't believe she's okay. I start banging on the window, trying to signal her. A guard inside opens the door for her and quickly helps her drop Master Kenobi. She falls to her knees and strokes Master Kenobi's hair. She starts crying as I am about to run into her arms.

He's…he's dead. I've never seen someone dead that I know. Freshly dead. The right side of his stomach has a huge hole in it, surrounded by blood. lots of fresh, drippy, soaping blood.

"He..saved me." Auntie Satine says to nobody.

I get on my knees, eye level to my Auntie. I look closer to the Jedi's face. There are stale tears on his face. I wonder what it is like to die. Does it hurt? Is it easy, hard? I wish I could ask these questions, but everyone that died is dead.

"Did he tell you how to get out of here?" I ask my Auntie.

"He would of wanted us to contact the Republic." Auntie Satine says sadly.

"Lucky for us, we have the high-powered transmitter ready. Everyone in the Republic will be able to see it, even the clones. It's our only hope at this point Auntie. The Republic will come and help us. The Jedi will help us." I say, trying to put some hope into this awful situation.

The whole room watches at Auntie Satine gets up, slowly, and goes tot he transmitter. I can only kneel next to the dead Jedi silent. I look at the wound on his stomach. It is still bleeding. I grab a ribbon on the ground and tie it around the man's waist.

 _"_ _There you go," I think,"It's all better now. You can wake up now. It's safe here. Don't you want to be awake to see your friends save you? I'm sure they want to see you when they get here. Come on, wake up. I'll help you walk. You'll be okay."_

Master Kenobi doesn't respond to my begging.

I can't look anymore. I can't ask questions when I know I won't get any answers. I turn my attention towards my Auntie in front of the transmitter. She is trying to get herself together before she turns on the transmitter. Once she goes on, Auntie Satine has to tell them what happened. There is no going back once you go forward.

Auntie Satine turns on the transmitter.

"This is Duchess Satine of Mandalore…"

 **Okay, so leaving y'all on a partial cliffhanger. Please comment, but don't be rude. Please read and comment on my other story I'm working on,** ** _A Kenobi Miracle_** , **which is another Obitine where Obi-Wan and Satine prepare to have a baby. I live and breathe Obtine. Okay, goodbye my Warzies! Until we meet again, may the Force be with you.**


	2. News of a Horror

**Hi Warzies. Sorry that it is taking me awhile to update this story, I'm working on another one at the same time. Also, I'm still figuring out the plot for this story because Obi-Wan's afterlife is a difficult thing to talk about. Thank you for your continued support and remember to check out my other stories. Okay, here we go!**

 **Anakin POV**

When we got the word that there may be possible Seppie activity in the sector near Dantooine, the whole 501st rushed to Quinlan Vos' position. About a week later and there is still nothing. Most interesting thing that happened is Hondo and his band pass by us in their ships. They didn't touch our ships, they just flew right by us and confirmed this wasn't a trap.

I have to say, the 501st and Quinlan's squad have been getting along pretty well. Lots of midnight raids in the mess. I have gotten to know Vos pretty well too. Great guy, really funny. The only remedy for this boring mission, if this even counts as a mission.

"Yo Skywalk," Quinlan says as we hang out in his quarters. "How do you think Kenobi's doing on that pacifist capital place? Save his girl yet?"

The only other interesting thing that happened is that we received word that Obi-Wan had gone to Mandalore to help Duchess Satine, his very close friend. Apparently, the Maul brothers and other crime kingdoms are attempting to take over Mandalore. Of course, Obi-Wan went to help his Duchess. I still can't believe the Republic didn't help.

"I have no idea. I talked to Cody, Obi-Wan's clone commander, yesterday and no one has any idea about what is going on over there is peace hippie heaven." I respond.

"Hope he's okay. Obi-Wan is a good guy. Doesn't deserve to lose this one too." Quinlan says.

It's true. Obi-Wan's cleverness has always come to bit him in the back later. Enemies that Obi-Wan deceived with words always come back with revenger. These days, it seems to be Maul. Obi-Wan is pained even hearing that name, even before Maul was resurrected. If someone killed my Master, i don't think I could even look them in the face. It would stab.

As Quinlan and I stare at the wall for awhile, the transmitter beeps. I press it and start with my customary response.

"Skywalker here."

"Sir." It's Rex. "There is a transmutation for you and General Vos on the bridge. It's from General Windu and General Fisto."

Great, the Council.

"We're coming, Rex. Skywalker out." I say closing the transmutation and getting up with Quinlan.

"Well, here goes nothing." Quinlan jokes as we walk out the door, pained by the thought of talking to the Council.

We reach the bridge and see Mace and Kit waiting.

"Skywalker, Vos."

I hate it when the Council thinks that they're so great they get to call the other people, especially fellow Generals, by their last names. Obi-Wan's the only one that doesn't do that. He doesn't think he is amazing for having a red seat in a circular shaped room.

"Masters Windu and Fisto, good seeing you." Quinlan says, in attempt to remove an offense that he might have done in the past. We're the two crazy ones in this rabbit hole.

"So, no activity whatsoever?" Kit Fisto asks.

"None, Master." I respond.

"Good. Come back immedi-" Mace says before the transmittion starts blurring.

"Master Windu?" I ask. "Master Windu, do you copy me?"

"Seperatists, sir?" Quinlan's clone commander, Wicks asks.

As I pounder on the clone's question, the Duchess Satine appears in place of Master Windu. What the heck is she doing? She's even on the clone's comlinks.

"This is Duchess Satine of Mandalore." Satine begins.

"No kidding." Quinlan remarks as I shush him.

"As some of you may know, I called for help because our planet has fallen under seize. However, the situation has grown into much more. We have discovered that multiple crime families, including two Sith that call themselves the Maul Brothers are leading this attack. They have formed a new part of Deathwatch."

"Rex, can you get us on?" I ask, worried about Obi-Wan.

"Sir?" Rex asks.

"Just do it Rex." I say as the Duchess continues. I can't hear her at the moment, something about politics. I'll leave that to Padme.

"The combining of our forces will give us both benefits, as we have a common rival in the Maul Brothers. As you may know, the leader of this revolution, Darth Maul, has killed multiple of your Jedi including the esteemed Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Galliea. This is a-"

"Sir, you are on in five…"

"opportunity for the…'

"four…"

"Republic and the System of-"

"three…"

"Only together…"

"two…'

"we can do this-"

"…one and you are on, sir!

I see myself appear on the clone's comlinks. I appear next to Satine, in a transparent blue color. Satine is in a green transparent color. I quickly bow my head to her before talking.

"Duchess, may I please talk with General Kenobi about the situation with the Maul Brothers, especially the leader, Darth Maul?" I ask, hoping that things aren't out of hand.

Little did I know, they were very out of hand. Life-changing out of hand.

Satine pauses for a moment and looks down. She takes deep breathe and then looks up.

"Obi-Wan got stabbed in an act of valor about an hour ago." Satine says.

I'm scared out of my mind. Is…is…he okay?

"Duchess, where is Obi-Wan?" I ask.

No response.

"Satine, is he okay?" I ask, scared out of my mind.

"I'm sorry, he's dead."

My head, it's so light, I can't feel my…

 **Mace Windu POV**

Kit and I stand in the communications center. He's dead. I don't believe. How did this happen? Maul? Deathwatch?

Kit and I stand in the communication room and watch as Skywalker drops to the ground. Quinlan drags him out of there and the transmittion. I think he fainted, at the point in my life, I really don't know. Kit and I exchange a lot. Kit's eyes are a little red. He grew up as a padawan with Obi-Wan and over the years, they grew close. I wonder if the Senate is getting this. I see Chancellor Palpatine get on the transmittion in place of Skywalker.

"Duchess Satine, the Senate is having a session to vote on what we should do. I can't say for certain that we will battle your battle, but I know for certain some relief will be sent to evacuate your people. We will discuss the details of this alliance later."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Duchess Satine responds sadly as both sides of the transmittion end.

"We have to send them help," I say to Kit. "It's obvious how Obi-Wan died. At the hands of the Maul brothers. Why didn't we listen to Obi-Wan after the situation with Adi? He was right. Bad things would happen."

"I don't know what the Senate will do." Kit says quietly.

As we ponder on the thought of what will happen. I pace around the room for no reason other than stress. After a few minutes, some of the Council members join us. Among them are Luminara, Yoda, Plo, and Ki Adi.

"You heard?" I ask. All nod their head.

"Died saving others, Obi-Wan did. The Duchess, it was. Close, they are." Yoda says.

"I know." I say, unsure of where to go from here.

As the dead air grows in the room as we wait to here what will happen. I wonder what the Senate will do. Obi-Wan is one of the most prized Generals in the Republic and a leading member of the Council. They must do something about it. If they don't, then we will.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but is really about ten minutes, Bail Organa and Padme Amidala appear in a transmittion in the middle of the Communication's Center. They both knew Obi-Wan, especially Padme, who was one of the original three on Geonosis along with Obi-Wan and Anakin. We all gather around the table

"The Senate has voted in favor of helping Mandalore. We would like to send a group to get the Duchess and her personal, lead by a Jedi. Two groups sent to get the people to safety. Three or four, your choice, Jedi to capture the Maul Brothers and any other Sith threats. Multiple groups to stop the Deathwatch and any other threats." Bail Organa says.

"Anything else?" Luminara asks.

"Yes," Padme Amidala say. "Our patrols have seen a large Separatists fleet heading towards Mandalore. Apparently, the Deathwatch has contacted them for support. We need a large fleet lead by Jedi to help there. Quinlan Vos, maybe."

"Yes, near Mandalore, he is. However with him, Skywalker is. Not taking the ordeal well, Skywalker is."

"But we need him to help win the battle. If anyone knows Mandalore like Kenobi, it is Skywalker." Bail Organa says.

"If are to send Skywalker, we can't put him in a situation with the brothers." Ki Adi says.

"Agreed." Luminara says.

"This meeting is adjourned." I says as the transmittion cuts off.

"We should all go." Plo Koon says. "We must send others and all our battalions."

We all nod our heads and run out of the center. This is a crucial day for the Order, and a sad one.

 **Darth Sidious POV**

"Lord Tyranus, is the fleet ready to invade."

"Yes, my Master. The fleet has just left."

"Good, trust the Deathwatch in red and the brothers."

"Of course, my Lord." Tyranus finishes.

It is time. Time to reveal the plan. Time to kill Skywalker, and let Vader be born. Skywalker is an emotional mess. Simple, I will say I can save Obi-Wan if he joins me. Skywalker will fall for it. Then, I will make him and leave it to Order 66. If I need it. If the droids don't do it, then the brothers. Then, 66. Skywalker made a mistake letting Obi-Wan be his Master. Or being attached to him.

"Yes, perfect." I say before turning to my personal guards.

"Guards, ready my ship for Mandalore."

"Yes sir." The guards say as they walk away.

"Perfect," I say again. "Absolutely perfect."

 **Okay, that is it for this chapter. So, please comment, but don't go crazy. Also, please check out my other stories, many of them are Obitines. I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then, goodbye Warzies!**


	3. The Coming Battle

**So, this is the third chapter. Thanks for your continued support of this story and remember to comment after reading a chapter. Once again, check out some of my other stories, lots of them are Obtines; it's my favorite ship. If you guys could also write anything you want to see in future stories, please comment it!**

 **Ahsoka POV**

Barriss and I were at the Clone Club in the Underworld when we found out about it. When we found out about Master Kenobi. Apparently, Cody had to carry me out of the Club and back to the Temple I was in such a state of shock. Now, we're here. The Senate proclaimed Republic intervention about half a day ago.

It's weird, something about Master Kenobi's faked death awhile back seemed different than this. In his faked death, it was so sudden; there was no build-up whatsoever. This time, he went down honorable in a way a Jedi should. That's what made it so harder this time. It has been confirmed that Master Kenobi died saving Duchess Satine at the hands of Darth Maul.

I now stand in the command center of the cruiser Might. Master Luminara stands with me. She is leading the team the is recovery the Duchess, her personal, the people of Mandalore, and the corpse of Master Kenobi. Barriss is going with her. I have told Barriss many times about my visit to Mandalore and how beautiful it was. Shame she'll never get to see it in its beauty.

I, on the other hand, am helping Master Shaak Ti command the space battle. I will lead the fighter squadron while Master Ti commands the battles. I've always look up to Master Shaak Ti, who once was a trogutan girl like me. I can't believe I'm meeting her like this. Anything but this.

"I'm sorry child," Master Luminara says. "I know you knew Master Kenobi well. He always talked about his missions with you and how much he enjoyed your presence. You were his other Anakin."

Anakin. Master Skywalker. Devastated. Wrecked. Same thing. I remember Master Skywalker's reaction to Master Obi-Wan's faked death. He cried in his quarters night after night until we found out he was alive. The, he ranted and ranted at absolutely nothing about it.

"Do you think Master Skywalker is alright?" I ask.

"He's probably mostly recovered." Master Luminara lies.

"You don't have to lie to me, Master." I say.

"He's going to be in an absolute wreck. Poor guy. Obi-Wan was so much to him. They're very close; it borderlines the no attachments rule. They're like brothers. I've never seen closer friends within the Order in my life." Luminara says.

"Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we." I joke, trying to get the attitude in the room a bit happier. It won't work. But it gives me some hope.

"I guess we do." Master Luminara says as Barriss enters the command center.

"Master, they are ready for us to go." Barriss says.

"Good luck, Padawan Tano." Master Luminara says as they walk out the commander center.

"Bye Ashok-" Barriss begins before the door closes.

Here it is. Just me, myself, and I. All alone regardless of the fact that their are clones surrounding. Without my Masters, what am I supposed to do next? I'm so confused without them. In a sense, they're here, but they're gone. A part of both of them died today.

Master Skywalker, who just lost his closest friend, his Master, his brother. A part of him was with Obi-Wan. A feeling that filled Master Skywalker's heart when it wasn't full. Yes, he may have been too attached to him, but is that really that bad? Loving and dying within the same day. Even though others will come in, there is a void in Master Skywalker's heart that no one can fill except someone that isn't able to.

Master Kenobi, whose body is not working and never will again. All he ever wanted was peace and clarity. Ever since his Master died on Naboo, his amount of sleep has been lowering and his body aging against his age. So sad, yet he always saw the positive in things. Yes, some may have said that he was the Council's errand boy and did nothing to dictate the war. However, he did so much and wasn't put in a spotlight. Even though his body died, he effected so much people to be really dead. Master Kenobi will never die.

I look at the holo-table as the Separatists fleet enters the system. There are a dozen normal cruisers and three commando ships. Boy, I have to fight that in a tiny-teeny ship. This will be quite a day.

 **Obi-Wan POV**

One second ago, I was looking at Satine and saying some of my final words. Now, I'm in a bright, white room. What happened? Wasn't I just in the palace. How did I get here?

I look at myself. I'm in my uniform. My Jedi uniform. I was in Mandalorian amour with a hole in my stomach just a moment ago. What has happened. Did I live? Am I okay?

"Obi-Wan." I hear a familiar voice say behind me. Sounds just like…. Just like…. Just like…. No, wake up Obi-Wan! He's dead. He's gone. This is all just a weird dream. Everything is okay. He's dead. You're alive. Satine is safe. All is well. Wake up, Obi-Wan. Damnit, wake up!

I don't change. Is this real? Wait, am I dead. Am I with him now?

"Obi-Wan, don't deny it. This is real." The familiar voice says.

"If this is truly you." I say, still not turning around. "Then I am like you, dead. Is that true, Master? Is it you Master? Are you really here, despite what happened all those years ago on Naboo?"

"Nothing really dies, my padawan."

I turn around, hoping that it is him. I would much rather be down there, still alive, but since I am not there, I might as will be here. I might as will live in the moment, as he would say.

I fully turn around. Alas, it is him. My Master. My Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Murdered on Naboo by the same man that murdered me, Darth Maul, during the battle where is supposedly killed Maul. I run up to Master Qui-Gon and embrace him, probably too hard. He embraces me in return. I softly cry into his chest and he soothes me. I missed Qui-Gon more than I thought it was ever possible to miss anyone. He was the closest thing I had to a father.

"Is this it for me, Master?" I ask with my head still in his chest.

"For the moment, yes. However, if it is true, you may be back down there. And so will the rest of us and no one will come back up except those who have truly sinned." Qui-Gon says.

Well, death certainly didn't change his personality.

"What?" I ask, removing myself from his chest.

"All will be revealed soon, my padawan." Qui-Gon says as he walks near a kind of doorway with a blinding light coming out from it. "Come, it is your time to come with the ones that have died in the living galaxy."

"Master, I…I don't understand. What will happen to me? What about everyone else? Satine? Anakin? The Order? The war? What will they do without me? Will they be okay?" I ask, wanting to go back to my life and my friends.

"You can't go back, for now. By taking these steps, so many others will be able to take more steps in their life in that galaxy. Going with me is the only way, my friend." Qui-Gon says as he offers his hand towards me.

I slowly walk towards him. I take his hand and he takes me into the bright doorway. I look back one more time as I enter the doorway. It may not be very Jedi-like of me, but it's what humans do. I am a human. I am born, I grow, I change, and I die.

I just wanted peace. I just wanted to be happy.

 **Anakin POV**

I awake on a medical cot in a medical room on the cruiser. I know what happened and I think I have some sense of how it happened. That doesn't matter now, it happened and it can't be reversed. He's dead.

It was bound to happen to him sometime. To all of us really. With the war and a huge target on every Jedi's back, we knew that we weren't going to die of some terminal illness or age. We all knew we had to go down in some non-illness way. Everyone knew.

I cry into the cot. I know he either died saving Satine or at the hands of Maul. Either is some hell of a way to go down. Not in a good sense. Something about this is…different than the faked death. Was it the backstory to it all, or the fact that he died doing something he was passionate about.

I softly cry into the cot for awhile. One, maybe two hours. Some medical droids come and do scans on me. I ignore. Today isn't the day to worry about how I am physically. It was just a faint. A faint of shock or sadness; I'll never really know.

"Hi Skywalker." I here Quinlan say softly behind me. I don't respond. I don't feel like responding at the moment. Or at all in the scenario. In fact, if that was Padme I wouldn't even talk.

Quinlan comes in front of my cot and puts his hand on my shoulder. He pats my back a few times and after calling my name, I look up at him with ripe tears pouring down.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon. Rex is still here. You can get him for anything you need." Quinlan says.

"You're going to Mandalore, aren't you? The Republic is interfering, aren't they?" I say. I don't need to have the truth hidden from me. I may be sad, but that's no reason to lie.

"Yes," he responds. "You're staying here. If you want to, you can help with the space battle. Seppies are here. They're aiding Deathwatch and trying to take the planet.'

"I'm going down with you." I say. I have to go. There was never another option for me. I have to do this. It's what Obi-Wan would of wanted.

"Uh, Skywalker, they really don't want you down there." Quinlan says referring to the Council.

"I don't care." I say. "I just have to go." I look in the small mirror and soothe out my hair, grab my lightsaber from a table and walking out the door. I find Rex standing across from the medical room.

"Rex, ready all the men. We're leaving for Sundari, Mandalore now." I say trying to express no mass emotions.

"Sir, we weren't assigned to go to Mandalore…" Rex says.

"Well, now you are trooper!" I yell. "Get that stupid squadron of yours and get their slow little asses off this damned ship!" I finish as I walk away.

As I go down the hallway after my confrontation with Rex, I can sense that he's frazzled. I shouldn't of yelled at him. After today, he's probably going to be my new best friend.

"Don't worry, Captain." I hear Quinlan say to Rex. "He's just not having a great day. None of us are, but he took the death the hardest. He doesn't mean a thing he said. Your squad has quick asses if anything."

"Understood sir." Rex says without his normal Rex confidence.

I'm human and I miss people. I have feelings. I am not an blankness Jedi. I have emotions. And I like them. Yes, Quinlan is right in saying I am a little out of hand today, but I have never be surer of something in a long time.

I have to go to Mandalore.

 **Okay, so that's it. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I got school chasing me around. Please review, but nothing mean, check out my other stories, and see you soon Warzies! Force with!**


	4. Confessions and Questions

**Okay, this is the next chapter. So, not really much to say, but I'll give a little recap of what has been happening in the story. Obi-Wan saved Satine from Maul, but died saving her. Satine safely got to a stronghold where her nephew Korkie and others were hiding from the attacks. Satine sent a message to the Republic begging for help. Anakin, who was on a mission with Quinlan Vos, asked the Duchess about Obi-Wan during her transmittion and was told about his Master's death. Anakin fainted and all were shocked within the Order. The Republic has decided to ally temporarily with Mandalore to get rid of Deathwatch, Separatists that are aiding Deathwatch, and the Maul brothers. Palapatine is readying for his reveal and turning Anakin to the dark side, who has ordered himself to go on the mission. …So, that's the recap. Yup. That's it. Here we go…!**

 **Barriss POV**

As Master and I go down to the domed capital, I see the space battle beginning in the sky. Transports from both sides are coming in from opposite sides. We are taking a secret route made for emergencies. I guess this counts as one.

As we enter in dome through the secret route, I see why the Duchess of Mandalore was begging for help. Dead bodies everywhere. The men, woman, and children. Citizens and Deathwatch. Was this what the Republic has turned into? Not helping others when they need it. When the Republic went into war, did they just ignore everyone? The Order didn't take a stand, only Master Kenobi. The Jedi killed him by not helping. The Jedi are doing the harm.

 _"_ _Wake up, Barriss! This isn't you! You aren't this kind of person. This isn't you. You shouldn't be thinking this. You're a Jedi. You're so close to being Knighted; don't blow it now!" A voice inside my head bellows._

But there's another voice.

 _"_ _They aren't telling the truth to anyone. They're lying to you Barriss. Your whole life has been a lie. No one really cares about you; they're just a bunch of emotionless freaks. No one really has feelings expect feelings of the need to murder. They're a bunch of hypocritical yahoos."_

I want to take a stand. No one will listen if its just some words. This has to be big. I need to do something big, important, damaging. I may or may not reveal myself, but I just want to get the message across. The Republic is full of hypocrites. I can't let anyone know though; it has to be completely secret. I can't show any signs of anger towards the Republic. Not now anyway.

"Terrible, isn't it Master." I say, trying to sway myself from my emotions towards the Republic. "I can't believe the war came to Mandalore. Shame, they were so peaceful."

"Yes." Master Luminara says quietly.

Then I remember. They were friends. They have been friends ever since they were younglings. Now, he's dead. They were trained together, were Knighted within months of each other, put on the Council on the same time, and they took their separate paths today. Master Kenobi took a step towards freedom. Master Luminara took a ship to Sundari.

"I'm sorry Master. I know you were good friends with Master Kenobi."

"Thank you, padawan," my Master says as we close in on the Duchess of Mandalore's last known location. I wonder if she's still there. I hope she's still there. I got lots of problems and I don't want her to become a bigger one.

We land at her last known location, on what once was a tree. Now, it is burned down to smithereens and is nothing but ashes. It's ironic in so many ways right now, especially for me.

As we exit the transport, I see nothing outside. I thought the Duchess was here. Maybe she and her friends are hiding from the Deathwatch. It would be quite understandable. I mean, there's a war going on over here. Why not hide if you can't fight?

"Duchess Satine?" Master Luminara calls. "Duchess Satine, we're Jedi. It's okay. You can come out now. The area is clear."

Nothing.

"Duchess?" I call. "Duchess Satine? You're safe now; you and your personal can come out now. We can take you to safety. Everything is okay. Please, come out. We can help you. We are here to help you."

Nothing, again. Silence occurs for quite a few moments

"I'm on the Council with Obi-Wan. I know him well. We're good friends." Master Luminara blurts out with a sad look on her face, probably remembering Master Kenobi.

Next thing I know, I see a red head boy followed by a woman that looks like the Duchess of Mandalore. It is the Duchess of Mandalore. Her fellow leaders follow as she comes towards us.

"Master Luminara, I presume?" The woman says in a sad voice.

"You presume right." Master says. and extends her hand and it is softly shaken by the Duchess. Even her hand shake is depressed and sad. Was it really that bad? I mean there is a battle raging, but was the really reason we're here. Or, is it the reason we're here and no one cares about Master Kenobi?

"This is my padawan, Barriss." Master Luminara introduces me as I bow my head as an automatic response. The Duchess bows her head back in return as lasers start coming towards us.

"Deathwatch." The Duchess says.

"No." Master Luminara says. "Seperatists. They're aiding the Deathwatch. We have to get you and your personal out of here." The Duchess runs to the transport and wraps her arm around the boy when she gets to the transport. Master Luminara and I stay and slowly back towards the transport while blocking the droids shots from, well, the droids. We eventually make it to the transport and i walk backwards and almost fall back after hitting my ankle on something. I catch myself and I hear Master Luminara gasps right before I turn around.

It's a corpse.

The corpse.

The corpse of Master Kenobi.

There is a hole in his stomach, the right side of his stomach to be exact. Otherwise, he looks like he always has. His hair still the same color, the beard is still there, his uniform is neat and perfect, he's still a human. Just not a breathing one.

"He saved my life, you know." The Duchess says as going to her knees slowly and stroking his forehead. "When Darth Maul was about to stab me, he pushed me out of the way and…got stabbed instead. Told me to give this," The Duchess continues as she shows Master Kenobi's lightsaber to us. "To his padawan."

Master Luminara and I go slowly to our knees as a few silent tears fall down the Duchess' face. She lost her close friend and planet in one day. I can't imagine that happening to myself. I can't imagine doing that to people either. If I go forward with my plan, I will do that to others. Did the sith help? No. They just came and ruined more lives. What germ plagued me to think that?

"You know." I say to no one in general. Maybe Master Kenobi; I don't know. I doubt I ever will. "I was thinking about doing bad things to others. I thought that the Order and the Jedi were hypocrites and selfish people. I had a plan. A terrible plan. I could set it in motion now if I wanted. Now knowing why he died, I realized I was terribly wrong. So, so, so wrong. The Jedi, they are still Jedi. They never changed, the galaxy did. Oh force, what was I thinking." I say a little louder. "Damnit what was I thinking!" I say somewhat hysterical this time and start crying into my Master's arms, that are stiff. The Jedi didn't change, they still can't show emotions towards each other. Look who's the hypocrite now.

"One thing about Jedi." The Duchess says, rubbing her hand on my arm. "They are never afraid to be honest. You are honest, so your a Jedi. Don't be afraid to be honest even if you are emotional."

"But…but…it's not the…the Jedi w…way." I stutter in my tears.

"But your still a human. Humans cry and they…die" The Duchess ends in a sad tone and I put my face back in my Masters arms while halting the tears.

"He's so peaceful." Master Luminara says.

"He finally got to know peace. I wish, I just wish it was't like this." The Duchess says.

 **Obi-Wan POV**

The gates are warm and welcoming. So are the people I am greeted by. They are waving their hands and cheering me as I walk in the doors. Flowers and sparkles fall from the sky. Everyone is so happy and no one is fighting. Can't believe I just died.

Died. I just died. There's a party for death? Isn't there normally a funeral and tears? Why are they cheering? I'm certainly wishing I could be back on the battlefield. I would trade so much to be lonely and living than being dead and celebrated.

"Master, what is going on here? Why are they celebrating my death?"

"Because your death may be everyones chance at life and no death. It has be written that the one that trains the One will bring an end to death as the One will bring peace to all. They must happen at the same time, or around the same time." Master Qui-Gon says.

"And the One is Anakin?" I ask.

"Yes. Everyone here observed Mortis. We are on the other side of Mortis. We saw everything. We all knew Anakin was the Chosen One before, that just confirmed it." Qui-Gon says and looks at me. "You were brave there. Very, very wise. You became a much better Jedi than I thought."

I blush a little bit and try to find some words to continue the conversation. "Did you see Ahsoka?" I ask. "She's Anakin's padawan. A Torgutan. Did you see her?"

"Everyone saw here. She is quite like her Master, I must say that. She has a great future ahead of her. The Council needs new blood like Anakin and Ahsoka." Qui-Gon says.

"Master, who is everyone referring too?" I ask, confused by my Master's wording. He's always been confusing, but this is one of his top confusing wording moments.

"Everyone here. People like us." Qui-Gon says.

"So, they're all force sensitive?" I ask, wanting to learn from the Grand Masters a meet those who have gone before me. I wonder if they know who I am? I know all of them by name so do they know me?

"No, they're all dead." Qui-Gon responds. "This is where almost everyone goes when they die. It's an internal safe haven. Some people have been waiting since the beginning of time for you. Very soon, you will all bring everyone back to life."

"What about the people that are already alive?" I ask.

"They will live forever and look like they did at the happiest time of their lives. They can die as many times as they want and they will still come back. We will be able to do the same. No one will ever age and the gates to other galaxies will be opened. When this place is opened to all forever, the gates open to the universe. This place is an invisible barrier blocking are universe."

"Is that why everyone is so young here, because it's the happiest times of their life?" I ask, looking at myself in a translucent stone. I look like I did around the time Ahsoka became Anakin's padawan. I guess that was a pretty good time; before the war was so intense. Back then, closer to the beginning of the war, it was a little calmer. Less pressure.

"Yes. Don't worry about how you look now, though. Enjoy this time before you have to go into the living galaxy again. That was so much harder than this. Don't you agree, padawan?" Qui-Gon asks.

"No, I'm extremely stressed out and have so many questions." I say. I'm not lying at all. I am so confused and I just found out that I'm supposed to save everyone sooner or later. Am I supposed to be calm and relaxed? Am I? Am I!

"Calm down, padawan. Your hyperactivity hasn't changed at all. I thought it was just a thing because you were young. Apparently, its gotten worse. I will explain everything I can to you soon. Just know that no matter what happens,you just did everyone a huge favor."

A short pause comes between us for awhile. It's so weird; there is so much I want to tell him, but I can't. Stories of what happened and dreams. War and love. Friends and the Order. But what can I tell him that he hasn't already seen?

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says after a ten minute pause. "You have a family, you know. Five younger brothers and sisters. They're here. Your blood is here. Would you like to meet them?"

I have always wanted to know where I came from. I was left on the steps on the Temple when I was about a week old. I've always been curious about my family. I don't know if I'm ready though. My brothers and sisters are dead. How long have they been dead?

I just nod my head and slowly get up at the same time as Qui-Gon. He leads me to this tube like structure that we walk in and Qui-Gon puts his hand on a bright stone. We start moving.

"What is tha-" I say but never finish due to the fact that my Master puts his hand over my mouth.

"Remember, less questions; more enjoyment." Qui-Gon say. "You got it?"

I nod my head and he removes his hand from my mouth as the door opens. We walk in the room and I see five children playing with each other. The oldest one can't be older than 13, a boy. He's holding in his hands a little girl, the youngest. She's 4, I think. The other three are playing a game with their hands. Two girls, who are, I think, 7 and 11 and a boy about 9. The boy around 9 sees me first.

"Hey look, it's Obi-Wan!" He screams as he leads the band of five children running towards me. They all jump into my arms and the sudden impact causes me to fall. They all talk in accents. Another thing they have in common is that they all probably died at the same time. Probably at the ages they are now, too.

Here's one thing I am for certain of:

Everyone is too young to die.

 **Maul POV**

I wake to pain. I try not to scream so that I won't be heard. If they hear me, they will take me. I'm in no position to fight. I know I'm injured, but I'm pleased.

The great vengeance has happened lead by me. Kenobi is dead. Dead and gone. Mandalore shall fall to me in my hands. I will be powerful.

I open my eyes, I have always found it easier to open my eyes after I know I am hurt, and see debris over me. I lift it up with what little force energy I have left and am forced to channel anger towards my force use.

Then, I see it.

I think it was a part of the roof, considering the roof was made of glass. It's about six feet tall and one foot wide. Stained with blood and ashes, the glass lays in Savages head. His eyes lay open, but dead.

Kenobi. He brought down the roof. It's his fault, he did this as a final punishment to me. I would make him pay, but I already did. That's of no importance to me at the moment.

My brother is dead.

I try to get to his body and maybe bring life back into him by shaking his head and covering his wound. It won't work, but it just might be crazy enough to help me finish what we started. I try to move, but my arm is pinned to the ground by some metal going straight through my arm. I scream when I feel it's pain. The pain always occurs after you know what happened. I use everything ounce of what I have to remove the debris in my arm. Blood squirts out of my arm.

I move maybe a meter closer to Savage when I can't deal with the pain and I allow myself a few moments to close my eyes on the ground. When I open them, little did I know that I would see a few Jedi standing over me, lightsabers on and ready for a fight.

 **Okay, chapter over. I will try to update this story and my other story, The Kenobi Miracles, soon. The weekend is coming so yay free time, but my birthday is coming up next Friday and I have to get ready for my party. Don't expect me to post a lot of chapters in the next week. Bye Warzies! Force with!**


	5. A Pool of Forgiveness

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I had my 13th birthday which took up a week of planning. So, here's the next chapter. Please R &R because when I had the idea for this story I thought it would be super popular so I put a ton of time into it and it's not really that popular. Okay, so here we go.**

 **Anakin POV**

As the whole 501st gets into the surface transports, I can sense the tension going around in the lead transport. It's the guys, Rex, Fives, the other arcs and sergeants all packed in with me in the middle. I brought my cape with me to cover my face; I don't want any of the troopers seeing me like…this.

I know I have to disguise what I'm thinking. Everyone knows that I'm devastated and they don't even want me here. I can't let them send me back. I have to do this for myself. It's not selfish, it's clarity and a reminder.

As I feel the transport lands, I prepare myself not to see the Mandalore I know. I've been inside Sundari three times, once for a mission, once to guard Padme during one of her visits to Satine, and Obi-Wan and i went here once because, well, we were bored. It's a beautiful place, certainly better than Tatooine.

But nothing can prepare me for what happens when the door opens and the outside is revealed to us. I've seen war zones turned into pools of blood within a few days. But never, never, never ever ever have I seen a peaceful society become a river of blood in just twenty-four hours

The moment I step outside of the transport, blood in on my boot. I look to the ground and see a little girl's body. Her skin is white from the lose of blood and her eyes open. Maybe three, at the oldest four years old. There is a bullet hole on her forehead. She holds a stuffed angel in her hands.

It's too much to start this mission out. That's the first body I see. I look around a little more and there are at least five bodies with a four meter circle of me. All dead bodies. I hear the clone troopers gasps when they walk outside. The whole leading party of the 501st has been here and they know what it looks like. Or, what it looked like.

I go up to the little girl and fix the stuffed angel so that her hands wrap around it. I then close her eyes with my two fingers. I haven't done that since before the war. Since my mother. I fix the girl's headband so that it covers the wound on her forehead. The blood doesn't stop; it just keeps going and going even though the fight for her life is over.

I walk away from the landing postion and the rest of the troopers follow me. It gets worse the more I walk. My boots become slippery with blood. I look at the bottom of Rex's boots briefly. The same situation. More bodies, more bullet holes, more blood.

We walk for thirty minutes with each step becoming heavier with remains of people and blood. No sign of Separatists or Deatwatch yet. Yet. I can see the battle in the sky. So far, it's about a tie game. One cruiser down for both sides, the rest functioning. There was a dome protecting the capital just a day ago. Now, seeing the sky is worse than being trapped in a dome.

 _"_ _I'm going to be the first person to go to all of them."_

I don't want to go to another planet in my life again. Although everyone tries to look at the good in everything, in a war, the horrid always stands out. Even though there is still much blue crystal in Sundari, the blood that lays only on the ground overcomes it.

As I'm thinking about my past dreams and past missions, I hear gunshots in the sky. When I look up, I see men with jetpacks in red armor. It's the new Deathwatch. Good is blue, bad is red; it's a lot like what I was told about the Sith and Jedi in my early padawan days.

"Troopers, follow me!" I say as I see clones running as the shoot the sky. The Deathwatch have to advantage in the air. We have no chance here.

"Rex! Tell the men to go to the palace!" I say to Rex as I point to the palace. "It's our only chance at getting cover. Tell the troopers to fall back, I'll take care of it here. Wait outside the palace until I come."

"But sir, the palace has no roof!"

I know I can just stare at Rex and he'll break in five seconds. I do and I can sense his regret and remembrance of our conversation on the cruiser. I know I blasted out on him, but I really don't feel like being bugged today.

Rex starts running towards the troopers and ordering them to fly back to the palace entrance. I look back, making sure no troopers are looking me me. I then use the force to make all the Deathwatch fall to the ground. I then lift my thumb up and down, causing all the Deathwatch to go unconscious. I don't know what kind of force trick that is. It was the first force trick I knew when I was about four years old. I made Jabba fall sound asleep when he was whipping my mother with his tail. I guess that's when we both found out about my talents.

I run back to the palace as soon as possible. The troopers are waiting outside the palace, fixing their guns as the sergeants, arcs, and Rex talk about strategy. The troopers come to attention as I walk away, unaware of what I just did.

"I'll clear the palace. Ready your weapons. This may be the head of the operations." I say as I enter the palace. What I see is horrid, yet ascetically pleasing scene.

Darth Maul is on his knees with three lightsabers pointed at him. The lightsabers are purple, green, and blue. There is blood in what once was a beautiful palace. A small puddle near the main entrance and a pool of blood below Savage Oppress' head.

One question pops into my mind. Everything else is cleared.

 _"_ _What would Obi-Wan do?"_

 **Mace Windu POV**

"It's over Maul!" I say. "You're outnumbered and wounded. Surrender you Dathomir podoo!"

"Stop!" I hear a familiar scream say followed by quick paced footprints. Skywalker. What in the blazes is he doing here? I thought he wouldn't even come he was so devastated. I look at him along with Kit and Plo and we all share a look of 'You have got to be kidding me' and then a 'This will not end will' look following.

I expect Skywalker to kill him. I expect him to stab Maul a million and a few times until he's nothing but ashes. Honestly, can you blame him. First, his liberater and the man that was supposed to be his Master. Now, his Master and his brother. Both died at the hands of Maul. Everyone Skywalker looked up to in the Order is dead because of this man.

What he does will have an imprint that will never go away for anyone in this room, including yourself.

Skywalker walks right in front of Maul and slowly goes to his knees. I can see the look on both their faces and they can only be described in one word. Heartbroken. Skywalker and Maul have both lost the will to fight and whatever they loved.

"Do you remember that boy on Tatooine with a blonde hair that was running with Qui-Gon Jinn." Skywalker says. "Qui-Gon told him to duck and you began battling Qui-Gon. A Naboo ship came a few moments later and ended the fight. Do you remember the boy?"

Maul nods.

"That was me. I knew Qui-Gon. He was supposed to be my Master. He freed me from slavery on Tatooine. As we both know, he was never able to become my Master." Skywalker says as a moment of silence takes the room.

"I know you know Obi-Wan Kenobi." Skywalker says. "He was Qui-Gon's padawan and defeated you after you stabbed Qui-Gon. Your focus ever since was to kill him and get revenge on those who love him."

Maul nods, accepting the fact that he despises Obi-Wan and will kill anyone Obi-Wan knew on sight. Exhibit A is behind me.

Tears go on Skywalker's face. I know what he is thinking. He's thinking about Obi-Wan. Sure, they had some bad times and had different opinions on many things, but Obi-Wan was the closest thing Anakin had to family. They were too connected, but none of them admitted it or showed it.

"He was my Master."

Wow. I can't believe he actually said that to Darth Maul without either one of them going hysterical and trying to kill each other.

"He was like my brother. He…he was my brother. I know you killed him. I could kill you right now and everyone would see me as a hero. I would be honored and I would probably go onto the Council."

No. Never. No way he will ever make it to the Council. Just, no.

"But that's not what Obi-Wan would of wanted. He was a firm believer in mercy and connections. Everyone is connected somehow. Today, we both lost our brothers, the closest thing we have to family even though we aren't blood related. You killed my brother and we killed yours. We can relate over that…" Skywalker says. "So, no, I will not hurt you in anyway. I will not kill you and I will do my best to make sure the Republic doesn't kill you. You have my word."

Another silence fills the room. It's shorter, though. Maul and Skywalker share a long stare in the moment before both starting to cry and hugging each other. How…what…is Skywalker….is this even….I'm just….

I look at Kit and Plo in disbelief and they return the same look. There have been battles with Sith, not hugs and cries with Sith. This has never happened before and I'm sure it never will again.

I hear Skywalker soothing Maul, telling him all will be okay. Maul falls asleep in Skywalker's arms, probably from physical and mental pains. Skywalker turns around and looks at us with Darth Maul in his arms.

"Hi." Skywalker says trying to get himself back together. Everyone looks at him and he looks at us. I guess we all have really confused or stupid looks on our faces because Skywalker gives us a weird look back.

"What?" Skywalker asks. "Just taking Maul to Republic arms in my arms. Nothing weird going on here." Skywalker says as I here a knock coming from the side door. I see clone troopers standing outside.

"Lets get to the city square." Kit say, obviously trying to ease the conversation and feel in the room. "From our sources, that is where the main battle is. My battalion is already there. We can transport Maul to the fleet from there."

We all slowly nod and get ourselves mental back in mind. We head towards to side exit and I open the door for the others. Plo is helping Anakin carry Maul. I see Skywalker's squad, the 501st, waiting outside for Skywalker.

"Rex." Skywalker says. "Have a couple of your men carry Darth Maul. Make sure the men deliver him to the fleet and that he is medically healed. Put him in a secure room and tell them not to harm him unless he harms first." The troopers follow his order and two clones grab Maul and start running the other way, probably towards Skywalker's landing post….where is should be.

"Generals, there is news of a mass battle going on in the city center. I think they might need us." Skywalker's captain says.

"Agreed." Kit says. "Lets go."

 **Cody POV**

Shot the droids, they tell us. It's your duty, they tell us. Well, guess what; no one is here to order us now. We are a leaderless squad now. Without General Kenobi, I feel just like a trooper standing guard at the small place every single day. I feel like I have no one. General Kenobi made us feel like normal people. Everyone he was around felt special when he was there.

Where do I go now? Boil, Oddball; where the hell will they go? We have no one now and no true orders. We'll all probably get separated. Then what? My life, my spirit, my dedication belongs with the 212th, my brothers in the 212th, and my General in the 212th. Without any of these three, there would be no 212th. Which means, now, there isn't any 212th.

I can focus on anything but the battle going on. At this point, I'm firing my gun aimlessly and hoping that there isn't a droid behind me. Sometimes I hit droids, sometimes I don't. What I do notice is the increased firepower on both sides. My transmitter beeps and I get behind some debris and answer the transmission.

"Cody here." I answer as enthused as possible at the current moment.

"Cody, it's Rex. We got Maul and we're with Generals Windu, Koon, Fisto, and Skywalker. The Seppies are coming your way, Commander. You need some help?"

"Gladly Rex." I say as I aimlessly fire another shot in the general direction of the droids. To no one's surprise, it doesn't hit a droid.

"And Cody." I hear Rex sat over the transmitter in a more serious tone.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

 **Okay so that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out. The next chapter will be based on Sidious' revelation of his true identity to Anakin and everyone. Once again, please R &R and check my other stories. Until the next, goodbye Warzies!**


	6. The Thumb of Fate

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out. The next chapter will be based on Sidious' revelation of his true identity to Anakin and everyone. Once again, please R &R and check my other stories. Until the next, goodbye Warzies!**

 **Hello, sorry I disappeared. Just so you know, I completed my other fanfic, The Kenobi Miracles, so my complete attention is to this fanfic. I'll try to post chapters as fast as I can, but I have school and extracurriculars that get in the way. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **Anakin POV**

 **"** We got the go ahead from Cody, sir." Rex says loudly under all the gunshots.

"The lets go," I say to Mace, Kit, and Plo. The looks on their faces change to more of an exasperated and slightly disappointed form. They still don't like me and at this point I don't give five flyings banthas.

"We are really talking about a plan now? We're losing in this sector and this is where the big fight is going on. We have no time to make a plan." I say. "Lets just go."

"Fine." Mace mumbles angrily and leads the four of us. The droids are pressing heavy, deathwatch is coming from the top and bottom, but that's not a problem for the troops. Armed with jetpacks, they fly. But still, something else is up. It's not anything I've meet before, yet, it seems familiar.

The battle rages on and on and on for at least seven, maybe eight hours. The Red Deathwatch are gone by now, but the droids keep pouring in. The presence is getting closer and closer by the hour. But the thirteenth hour comes.

In the night of Mandalore, with the battle still running even, me leading the front, driods coming nonstop, our throats getting thirsty, the space battle still going, he comes. Yes, a dark figure with a dark, evil, malicious, force feel comes straight through the droids path, literal path the droids made in the middle of their line. They stop firing, slowly, and so do we. Mace, Kit, Plo and I cautiously spark off our lightsabers and gather up together in front of the clones.

The figure gets closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Clothed in a black cloak with a sly grin accompanying it, he comes from behind the droids and comes just a meter in front of the first line of droids. He laughs a crackly laugh for no reason.

"Hello, Skywalker," the figure says, taking off his robe slowly, revealing two lightsabers thats outer design obviously imply that this person is a Sith or aligned with them

I don't believe it. Palpatine, He's a Sith. No, no, his power is to strong and evil to be just a Sith, he is the Sith Lord. I looked to him like I looked to Obi-Wan, like a father figure. I spark up my lightsaber as an automatic action.

"You?" I whisper. "It's…you? You're the Sith Lord?"

"Unless you want to see your friend Kenobi again and save those you love from death, yes, it is me." Palpatine says.

Is he implying that he can save people from death and bring back the dead?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I can save everyone you love from death and bring back Kenobi. All you have to do is pledge allegiance to me. You will have everything you have ever wanted. Freedom, power, and wealth. All you have to do is come with me." Palpatine says.

I can hear the Masters behind me whispering and telling me what to do. I know what I'm going to do, what I'm about to do, and who I'm doing it for.

 ** _A Small Collection of Thoughts by Anakin Skywalker:_**

 _Freedom. Freedom to be me. Freedom to love. To love Padme. To be me. But then I ask myself, where is the freedom for my friends, the Jedi. There is none; there is death. I'm not saying yes for freedom._

 _Power. Power to do what I want. Power to rid the galaxy of fifth, slavers, hypocrites. But Palpatine, if that is even his name, wants to share it with me. What will he do. It's like asking what Dooku would do but ten times worse. I'm not saying yes for freedom._

 _Wealth. My first sense of true wealth was when I saw a man with long hair offer an unbelievable amount of credit for a hyperdrive. Next thing I knew I was with the hyperdrive in a silver ship. Now, I have two homes. One with a humble circle bedroom but with a wealth of friends and love. The other, in a glorious place with a glorious woman. I'm not saying yes for wealth._

 _I'm saying what I'm about to say for Obi-Wan._

I open my eyes and look straight into Palpatine's. His eyes are yellow and confident. The air around us stops as I move my left hand straight up. I lift my thumb up. Palpatine maliciously laughs, the Jedi Master's gasp. I move my thumb down. Palpatine drops to the ground. I look back at three shocked Jedi.

"How did you do that?" Mace asks as I put binders and a shock collar on Palpatine. I take his lightsabers just for good measure.

"Because I loved Obi-Wan like a brother." I say, no, I scream as I get up. "And this man," I continue pointing to Palpatine. "is the cause to his death, this war, and the lives of so many." I feel the tears coming down my face and the eyes of everyone on me, including him.

"You don't know the power I have." Palpatine croaks, still on the ground. "Troops, execute Order 66."

Considering the moment, I'm guessing Order 66 has to something with killing Jedi. Yet, the troops just remove their helmets.

"You can't program us. We know what Order 66 is, we just don't feel like doing it." Cody yells.

"We know what you did!" Rex yells. "You killed General Kenobi! Maul didn't, you did. You made us in the image of your droids! Guess what? We aren't droids."

A crackle of a laugh comes up from Palpatine as he jumps up and comes towards us Jedi, immediately cut Kit's hands off with his lightsabers that suddenly went from my belt to his hands. Kit falls to the ground and as Palpatine goes for the kill, a load of blasts goes through Palpatine. The droids shut off.

"Qui-Gon was right." Mace says while a squad of medics and Plo help Kit. "You really are the Chosen One. By denying Palpatine's bribe, you have proven that you saved us. Without a main Sith Lord, the Sith can't function, thus losing all their power."

"But what about Dooku?"

"Dooku was once a Jedi. Anyone that was a Jedi can't become the Lord. At least, that's what we know from what we have."

"I can't believe it's over." I say as Separatists ships start falling in the Mandalore outside world and transports come to us.

"Neither can I." Mace says as we rush to the nearest transport, where I see Master Yoda and Ahsoka waiting inside. Ahsoka rushes towards Fisto and Mace and I go to Yoda.

"Blinded us, Palpatine did." Master Yoda says as we all look at some troopers removing Palpatine's body form the field. "But gone the Sith are, brought balance you have." Yoda says to me.

"It's what Obi-Wan would of wanted."

 **Obi-Wan POV**

This is the greatest day of my death. It would be the greatest day of my life but… you know… I'm sort of, kind of…dead.

So it turns out I have five younger siblings. I was born on Stewjon to Vrolio Kenobi and Skia Kenobi when they we at the young age of nineteen. They were farmers. Apparently, somehow our village found out I was force sensitive. Fearing danger in my presence, the village leaders told my parents to send me to the Temple or they would be evicted off Stewjon immediately. Obviously, they sent me away. About five years later, they had my brother, Pernous, who was twelve at the age of his death. Then Tai-ira, my oldest sister, who was ten at the time of her death. Next, Celio, my youngest brother who was eight at his death. Then, Kyra, another one of my sisters who was six at her death. Lastly, Mi-Aki, who died at the wee age of three. They all died in a fire at school while my parents were at the farm. Two years later, I went to Mandalore with Qui-Gon and met _her._

But that matters little to me compared to what happened in the living galaxy today. Yes, yes, Anakin proved himself to be the Chosen One and saved himself and the universe from evil because he was so touched by my life.

And meanwhile over here, I lost a bet to Qui-Gon. Massive, right?

"See, I told you he would be the Chosen One. Now give me my credits." Qui-Gon says, finishing in a joking voice as we walk away from the viewing room.

"I would but I'm dead." I joke, causing the both of us and my siblings to laugh.

"You're silly." Mi-Aki says while sitting on my shoulders. I tickle her little belly and take her off my shoulders, making plane noises as I set her down on the ground.

"Kids, run along now. Your brother I had have something to discuss." Qui-Gon says as all five of them wave as they run off.

"What do we have to discuss?" I ask, confused.

"The prophecy. Not known the the Order, there is another half to Skywalker's prophecy. And, his Master's is completely unknown to them."

"So, what do we have to do to make it known? What can we do to save everyone and open the gates to the rest of the universe?" I ask.

"Only the Sith know of the prophecy and how to bring it. Now that Sidious, or Palpatine as you know him, is dead, you must go to him. He holds the key to the Doors and if forced to give it to you if you reach him." Qui-Gon says. "But first, you must confer with the Council of the Dead. They will decide if you are ready. Then, you will go through the Chamber of the Soul, in which you will be given The Sacred Sword. Then to Sidious you go."

"What is the Council of the Dead?" I ask.

"Every member on the Jedi Council that died in the living galaxy instantly becomes a member of the Council of the Dead." I begin to open my mouth to ask another question, but Qui-Gon holds his hand up. "I know nothing more than what I have told you. Now go talk with your family and i will meet you at the doors of the Council of the Dead. You will know where it is." Qui-Gon says, walking away. I go in the general direction that the five went and surely enough they're all playing together.

"Pernous, Tai-ira, Celio, Kyra, Mi-Aki, come here would you." I say and the five of them come running towards me. I get knee level for the little ones, who quickly jump into my arms.

"Now listen, I have to go now. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but listen to me." I say.

"Is it because of the Prophecy of the Galaxies?" Celio asks.

"Yes, if that's what it's called." I answer.

"Do you have to go?" Kyra inquires.

"Yes, Kyra, I have to go." I answer. "Any-"

"But I wanted to play with you more." Mi-Aki whines.

"We'll play soon. i'll be back before you know it, I promise." I say. "I promise that to all of you. Don't worry, I'll make things right in the universe, I promise. You'll like it down there where other people are; you'll even see Mami and Papi again. Take care of each other and when Uncle Qui-Gon tells you to do something, do it. Can I have your promises that you will all do that?" I ask.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," they all say together. I stand up with the little ones still holding me and I look straight into Pernous and Tai-ira's eyes.

"Take care of them." I say. The two nod their head in response and we all join together in a hug.

"You'll be okay, remember that." I say while still in the hug. "Don't worry about anything, okay. Remember what I said. I'll be back when the sun rises, okay?" I slowly release myself from the hug and begin to walk away towards what I feel is the direction the of the Council of the Dead. I make my way to the doors and surely enough Qui-Gon is there. I know I won't be able to see him after this, not unless it is true. I stand directly across from him and he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Remember, think of the future but not at the expense of the moment. Also, follow the Force and let it guide your desicions, but at the same time trust your gut. Be strong and remember what you're fighting for." Qui-Gon says.

Satine. Anakin. My siblings. Qui-Gon. The Order. I'm fighting for them. Qui-Gon and I embrace and I begin to make my way towards the doors of the Council. As I touch the handle of the door, I look back at Qui-Gon.

"What is the most important lesson for me to learn, Master?" I ask.

"Never forget who you are and where you came from."

I open the doors.

 **Satine POV**

He called me 'dear' in all those few meetings I had with him. He acted like he cared about my interest, my position on the war. He reached his hand out after that crash. And he's the one behind this, he caused the war. Glad he's dead, though.

He caused Obi-Wan's death. He caused Qui-Gon's death. He caused all this violence on my planet. He caused mass destruction.

I sit in the cruiser quarters. As far as I know, the war is over. The Republic, the Order, they won. Hopefully, peace will rule over the galaxy. I know I might loss Mandalore, but at this point, I don't care.

I sit on small, twin sized bed, my arms holding my legs. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing previously and changed into a simple shirt and pant outfit, probably from the medical center. Korkie is in the bed next to me, sleeping. Where the others are, I don't know. Nor do I know where we are and where we're going.

"Hyperspace to home base in ten." I hear over the loudspeaker in a clone's voice. I guess home base is Coruscant. Korkie groans after the announcement in his sleep.

"Go back to sleep Kork, it's nothing." I say. Korkie goes back to sleep within moments. I stay awake in bed, still in the same position. I her the muffled chatter of clones outside and their fast paced footsteps. It's funny, after all this time, I've never been on a Jedi cruiser.

After we were picked up, General Luminara took her shaken padawan, Barriss, to her quarters and showed me to these quarters. The others went the other way. Obi-Wan's body was put in a medical tube, but no medics were there. Not like they would have any use.

I'm too tired to cry. It's too hard at this point. Smooch has been happening, it's too late to cry about the actual death. It's too early to cry about him being gone. It's that perfect time in the middle to sit, think, and get absolutely no sleep.

I do that for about thrity minutes. Then, there is a ring from the door. I go through the bedroom, attempting no to wake Kork, then through the small entrance room and press the speaker button.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Anakin Skywalker. May I please talk to you Duchess?"

He's probably crushed. Obi-Wan was his Master, his father, his brother. He had to go down to Mandalore and fulfill his prophecy or whatever just hours after Obi-Wan's death. I press the door button and he walks in. You can see the exhaustion in his face.

"Do you just want to cease the greetings and get to the point?" I ask. He chuckles and nods his head; sitting down slowly on a box. I sit down on another box, opposite to him on the table.

"He saved you from Maul, didn't he?" Anakin asks.

"Yes."

There is a pause between us.

"I thought so. That's classic Obi-Wan right there." Anakin says.

Another pause.

"Did you hear it, the news about the change in the rule?" Anakin says.

I nod my head. The attachment rule, it has been removed. Guess the Order finally realized close bonds save them and others. Guess we were sixteen hours too late.

"Yes."

"You want to be the first in on a soon-to-be-revealed secret?" Anakin asks excitedly.

"Sure." Sometimes, he acts younger than himself, but it's kind of funny.

"I'm already married." Anakin says. At first, I don't believe it, but it doesn't look like he's lying.

"You're kidding?" I ask in the same excited tone he used.

"No. I've been married since the very beginning of the war." Anakin says with a proud smile on his face.

"Who is she?" I ask slyly.

"Padme." Anakin admits. I know they're close, but I never thought they were that close. Sure, they hung out a lot and he was her Jedi guard, but also her partner? Scandalous!

"Padme! It's Padme!" I say loudly.

"Yes, Padme." Anakin confirms. We laugh for a moment, then, there is silence.

"I've actually come here because the Order and the Republic find Obi-Wan's death so important, that they want a public service before his Jedi burial. Of course, the arrangements fall on me." Anakin says in a less joyful tone than before.

"Why do you come to me?' I ask, confused on my role in this.

"You know Obi-Wan just as well as I do, but in a totally different way. Satine, what would he want is big funeral to be like? How does he want to be seen in his last hurrah? Anakin asks.

"He wants to be seen last the same way he was alive last. Well, in this life of course. I'm not to sure what Jedi think about death." I say. That's what Obi-Wan would of wanted, I'm sure. "Those that were close to him, like me and you, should be following his casket, with the others surrounded. We shouldn't do this on Courusant. Perhaps Stewjon or maybe even Naboo." I say. "He always talked about how beautiful Naboo was."

"Why Stewjon?" Anakin asks. "Did he have a mission there."

"He was born on Stewjon, but was abandoned within days of his brith when his parents found out about his force sensitivity. They left him on the steps of the Temple, with a note of his name, day of birth, and place of birth. He never even knew his parents."

"Oh. So, Stewjon or Naboo?" Anakin asks. 'The Republic also asked if two funerals were better. Since Stewjon and Naboo are on opposite sides of the Middle Rim, maybe it be best if there be two public services."

"Agreed." I say. Anakin and I stand up, hug for quite awhile, the Anakin leaves in silence. I walk back into the quarters and sit back down on the bed. On a crate next to me, there is Obi-Wan's lightsaber. I take it from the table and hold it against my chest.

It wasn't the time to give it to him. Not yet, but soon.

 **Okay, this is the end of this chapter. I am definitely continuing this until the end. Also, go check out Obitine Month. It's being run by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12. I've done a couple stories for the event and we need support. Please R &R and until we meet again, may the Force with with you Warzies!**


	7. Letting Go

**Hi guys, me again (obviously). I need your help on something so please comment the answer. In a lot of stories, I see a faint line that normally divided POV or scenes. How do you get that line there? I use Pages, is it possible to make that line with Pages. Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

 **Obi-Wan POV**

I open the doors and walk in the room, slowly. There I see many chairs in a semicircle, just like the normal Council room, with people sitting down. They wear capes with hoods, but I can distinguish some of them. To my left, I see Yaddle, who saved Anakin and I's life right before the Clone Wars. Close to her, I see Adi Galliea, who was murdered by Savage Oppress right before my eyes. I recognize some others, but most are unfamiliar and probably died decades before me.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," a deep voice bellows from an unknown chair. "You come before us. Why?"

"I come to ask if I can begin to fulfill the Prophecy of the Galaxies. My side, of course." I say. "I am confident I am ready to begin my half."

"This Council believes you are ready as well," a lighter, but bellowing voice says. "However, Skywalker is not ready. Soon, but not at the moment.'

"Even so," a voice chimes in with the same bellowing tone. "We can begin now."

"But the trial, it will be extended." A voice argues back.

"Good, let young Kenobi prove his worth," a different voice bellows. Young Kenobi, I haven't been called that it quite a long time. I haven't been Young Kenobi ever since the was a Teen Skywalker.

"So are we in agreement?" Adi Galilea says in an alike bellow tone. There is no response, only the doors slightly to the left of me opens and a bright light in the dark room opens. I guess I'm supposed to go in, I don't know. I'm just going to wait.

"May the Force be with you," all the voices eerily bellow at the same time while all their hand motion towards the door. I guess I'm supposed to go. I bow my head down and slowly walk towards the light rectangle in the dark. I get to the doorway and remember one thing.

"Adi?" I ask.

"Yes, Kenobi?" Adi Galilea responds.

"I couldn't save you Florrum. I promise, I'll make up for that this way." I just had to say it. It's one of those things that you just have to get out as you go. Sort of like telling Satine I loved her on Mandalore, I had to tell Adi this.

"I'm certain you will, old friend." Adi says. This is my signal to go through the doorway. I do so and the Council doors suddenly close behind me. Even the doors are confusing here.

There is nothing in the room. Absolute silence. The room is dark for the most part, only with light coming from the roof. There is an eerie buzz coming from somewhere in the room. The next thing I know, there are three lights of different colors falling from the roof. To the right, blue. The left, red. In the middle, grey.

I move back a little, hoping to make room for the slowly descending lights. As the lights hit the ground, the room suddenly grows lighter, but the figures lose their light. Then I recognize them. The Father in the middle, the Daughter to the right, and the Son to the left. Guess even they come here to.

"You?" I ask in slight shock.

"I might ask the same question." The Father says. "Although we were able to know that Skywalker was the Chosen One, we never suspected you would be the Bonder."

I liked the term Savior better, but Bonder is fine.

"I never even knew of that prophecy. It is unknown completely to the Jedi and I don't believe the Sith know of it either." I respond.

"Correct, but soon they will." The Father says. "The only remaining current Sith; you know him as Dooku, will sense this. His late Master, the one called Sidious, will tell him through the Force."

"Then what?" I ask. "What will happen?"

"Nothing of serious concern for the living galaxy. However, it will benefit you. After telling his apprentice of what is happening and what the apprentice should do, he will have lost all power of the Force. There, you will be able to use your powers to make him give you the Keys. You will know more as you go on." The Sister says. I nod my head in response.

"Son, give him the Sword." The Father says as the dark Son comes forward and hands me the same sword used to kill the Daughter. The sword, like a lightsaber, spins out from the blade, as it did on Mortis.

"Whatever you do, don't use this until you return to life. Understood?" The Father asks. I nod in response and the lights once again shroud the Father, Son, and Daughter as they slowly move up through the roof and another door magically opens.

Damn these doors.

 **Padme POV**

It's hard, just standing there after all this. It's been almost three weeks and I'm not over it. I don't think anyone is. I know Anakin isn't. At least he'll be coming here, to Naboo, with some good news to hear.

When we found out about the clone chips, the Republic Medical Association wanted to check that all Senators and Representatives were not bugged as well. Turns out that just a day before Anakin left for that cruiser patrol, I was bugged. By Anakin.

Yup, I'm pregnant.

Looking on the one positive side of this whole ordeal, at least it's legal in the Order for this to happen. I know that the Council knows, Master Windu contacted me asking me to confirm the truth. At least he didn't sound mad.

I stand on the balcony of a smaller, but beautiful, Naboo palace. Far from Theed, this place has so many waterfalls and the arts of Naboo were born here. From where I am, I can see were the ceremony is being prepped for. The ceremony is public at begins at small lake formed by ten waterfalls. Then, the coffin, accompanied by his close ones, which I guess includes me, go in a boat while other line up on both sides of the river. The boat end at a small island formed when the river separates into two, where there will be a shrine for Obi-Wan.

I look over the balcony and get memorized in thought. A child, my child, Anakin's child, inside my stomach. I press my hand and feel nothing. The only physical sign I've had is the my waist line grew an inch. We'll raise the baby here, on Naboo. The Order allowing, of course.

I then think of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Or, what was Obi-Wan Kenobi. I know Anakin would do what Obi-Wan did for Satine for me in a heartbeat. I hope it doesn't come to that for us.

In the middle of my reflections about Obi-Wan, I see a Jedi fighter land on the small landing pad and a larger ship pass over, probably to the docks on Theed, where the passengers can take a train ride here. In the fire colored lights of dusk, I see a blue astromech come out first, followed by a tall figure dressed darkly. Anakin.

His head is bowed down with his cape on. I don't need to be next to him to know what he's thinking. He's thinking about Obi-Wan. I've dealt with a lot of Anakin drama, but this is way up there with his mother's death. Probably at the same level as that.

"Anakin!" I yell from the top of the balcony. He hears me and looks up. I begin running down the many levels of stairs, but he jumps up to the third highest level just as I get there. I run towards him and jump in his arms. He holds me so tight, probably because he needed someone.

"Oh Ani…" I begin to say in his ear. I can feel him trembling. "I…I don't know what to say. I just…just…" I don't know what to say to a man who just lost it all. I'm not going to come straight out with a baby bomb, it's totally wrong.

"I'm… I'm… I'm glad your okay." Anakin says with severe somber in his voice. "I just…um.. I don't know Padme. I don't know how to…"

"How to what Ani? Ani, is there I don't know about." I say as I remove myself from his arms and grab his sleeves. Something else is going on, I feel it. I don't have to be a Jedi to know when something else is going on with my Ani.

"Please Ani. Tell me what's really going on in here." I say and press my hand against his chest. "Ani, I love you. I can help you. Just tell me what's really going on. I know something else is going on."

"Padme, I can't stay here." Anakin says in an even sadder tone than before.

"Where, Ani? Where is here?" I ask.

"Alive." Anakin says. "I don't know what to do from this point. Padme, i can't." He isn't actually considering taking his life. Why, why? I just…

"Anakin no!" I yell with tears forming. "Anakin, I need you, our child needs you. The Order, Ahsoka, the galaxy. What would Obi-Wan want?" I lose it and start hysterically crying. I can't live without him. I put my hands around his neck and cry into his shoulders. I can feel his silent tears on my neck.

"You're pregnant?" Anakin asks with a gleam in his sad, wet eyes.

"Yes. Remember, right before we left." I say a little quieter, but still talking loudly. "We're going to have a family, a child. Our child. Our baby needs us. Not just me, but both of us. Ani, don't do this." I say, looking straight into his teary, navy colored, beautiful eyes.

Instead of a response, he moves his face close to mine and puts his forehead against mine. We stand on the platform and we don't move. The only thing between us is the warm air coming out of our mouths.

 ** _The Next Evening…_**

I stand behind Anakin, who is standing in front of the group of main mourners in the boat. Anakin left knee is touching the casket that holds Obi-Wan. Sabine is standing next to Anakin. I feel the boat begin to move. It has been said that this is the largest crowd for a funeral on Naboo ever, with people from almost every neutral and Republic planet.

As the boat moves, I become aware of the mass amounts of people here. On both sides of the river, people hold candles. The crowds of people on the sides goes farther than I can see.

Flowers and candles have been placed in the river. The boat slowly rips through them, causing some to move to shore where people push them back in. The sunset makes the water glisten like rubies. The moon makes the water look like diamond. Combining all in the river, it's beautiful.

The Jedi where there capes, but not their normal uniforms. Anakin told me that for something as big as this, ceremonial uniforms are in order. Usually only worn in the Temple, the uniforms have silver armor with the Jedi symbol painted on the shoulder pads in red. The armor padding color is based on the color of the Jedi's normal uniform color. Anakin's is a deep blue. The armor is on both the Jedi's tunics and leggings. Their boots are black.

Satine is wearing a pure black dress with a black veil. Her hair has black flowers with Mandalorian pigment colored middles. You don't have to be able to see to know that silent tears run down her face. They, like the water, are a mix of colors. I wear a silver dress that goes down to my ankles with a black cloak that goes over the back of the dress. The cloak is connected by a silver pin. My hair falls in curls to my side.

The boat moves in the river for about an hour. Surprising, it's not boring. I've been taking this time to take it all in; the death, Mandalore, the funeral, my legal marriage, pregnancy.

When we get to the island, I see five states in colored stone of Obi-Wan that form a semicircle, each about ten meters tall. Each statue here represents a time in Obi-Wan's life. On Stewjon, the statues will represent major achievements. The first statue is of Qui-Gon taking a teeny tiny Obi-Wan as his padawan. The second is Obi-Wan standing with Qui-Gon and Satine, representing his year on Mandalore. Secretly, he is holding Satine's hand in the statue. In the middle is a larger statue, as least 60 meters, of Obi-Wan as we knew him before he died, with his beard and red hair. He stands with his usual uniform, lightsaber on his belt, and one hand extended forward. Next to that, is a statue of him in his battle uniform with a trooper standing next to him. It's the last one, the one most to the right, that kills me.

It's Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The statue is obviously meant to represent their relationship before the war. Anakin looks about three years younger before we were reunited. Obi-Wan has his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Anakin, shorter than Obi-Wan at the time, looks up at obi-Wan in the way only a son or younger brother could.

The casket leads us off the boat. One hand squeezes Anakin's. The other holds a candle, which I, like everyone else, will place around a quartz stone that reads in beautiful, metallic black writing:

 _In Memoriam of Obi-Wan Kenobi; Honorable Jedi Master, leading Council Memeber, General of the Republic, Leader during all his life, Negotiator of the Clone Wars, Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn, Master to Anakin Skywalker, Lover to Duchess Satine Kryze, Friend to many, Protector to all, and a hero whose sacrifices will never be forgotten. May he forever live in peace with the Force._

The stone, which is about seven feet long and rectangular, is surrounded by a small moat, where flowers lie in the water surrounding. We are supposed to put our candles in this moat. We line up without words, Satine first, and place our candles. Anakin and I go second.

"Live in peace, Master. Live forever." Anakin whispers after placing his candle in the moat. I place mine right after.

Holding hands, Anakin and I go to the bridge connecting the island to the main land. We walk off into the sunset, looking back countless times.

 **Count Dooku (Lord Tyranus) POV**

It kills me. All I can do is sit and wait. Wait for what? To be captured, killed, injured, imprisoned? All of them mean the same thing.

The Republic, the Order has won.

Master is dead. The droid army in chaos. Don't worry, their pain will end soon. My Force powers are vanishing slowly with Master. Seems as though Qui-Gon's absurd ideas finally make sense, Skywalker is the Chosen One.

If I am to die, at least I will die knowing I tried. Tried to destroy the Republic, the Jedi. I knew little of Master's final plan for us. I now know that it is a failure.

 _"_ _Padawan?"_

I open my eyes from meditation. Master? That sounded just like Master. He's dead though. He's gone. It can't be.

"If it is truly you, move that candle." I say, motioning my hand to this beige candle on the table. I can't believe I'm doing this. It's ridiculous.

The candle does move.

 _"_ _The Sith are over my padawan. There is no chance for the Sith. Not now. However, I do have a task for you."_

"Tell me, my Master."

 _"_ _Wipe Grevious' brain. In my quarters, there is a purple button. Press it and Grevious will die. His brain will be ours. Hide it in the Sith Temple. Maybe one day there will be another. Go to the Jedi and surrender yourself with the Droid Codes. They will not kill you if you do so."_

"And if I don't do this Master, what will happen?"

 _"_ _The Jedi will kill you and obtain every trick of the Force of the Sith. If there are to be others, you must do what I say. This is the last time I will be able to communicate with you. You will live forever, along with everyone else. Don't fear the future."_

I stand and do as my Master has requested. Twelve hours later, I am back at the place I left all that time ago. I am taken, but I will live forever. In power or not, I still have what I wanted.

I have forever to change.

 **Just so you guys know, I will not be writing these chapters actively. I am doing an Obitine collab with EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12, so check it it. Also, after writing this fanfic, I will be doing a Star Wars fanfic. The plot: After the honorable death of Anakin Skywalker, he finds himself in a alternate universe were all those who have died are living their dream lives. However, some of the dream lives of others are not possible because what Vader/ Anakin has done. Qui-Gin Jinn, Shmi Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi advise Anakin on how to reunite with the person he killed the most, Padme.**


	8. His Lightsaber and Her Tears

**Guys, I had this sort of instagram battle with Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan in the prequels) . So, he called me paparazzi after I posted a pic of his kids even though I didn't take the photo (I found it on the internet) and then he apologized a couple weeks later. He's commented lively on my insta two times since. I love him so much. My insta is ewanmcgregor1 so… follow me!**

 **Anakin POV**

It even plagues my dreams. I can just see it, the whole thing. He made the debris fall from the roof. He didn't move fast enough. He got stabbed by Maul. He died in Satine's arms. So honorable, yet, so tragic. The kind of rubbish that would be found in my future child's average book.

Except it's no fiction rubbish.

I wake up in bed, just to see Padme sound asleep. She just reached the two month mark. The Stewjon service was supposed to happen when she was one month and a week. There's a good reason behind that. It starts with Count and ends in Dooku. The little arm cutting bastard actually surrounded to the Order. He received the same punishment as Maul, absolute, but somewhat decent, heavily guarded, Jedi Temple imprisonment. Interrogation was so heavy for the both of them, all Jedi close to Obi-Wan had to be there. Those were also all the main guests and planners to the funeral. Finally we're leaving for Stewjon tomorrow morning.

I just lay and look at my wife and strengthen my force bond with my child. For some reason, I have to put so much effort into it. Almost like there's more than one. But surely, the doctor would of picked that up. Right?

That's it, I can't sleep anymore. It's too much to think about. It's…it's overloading me. I run out of the bedroom, making sure to take everything in my path. I run to Padme's rooftop patio and realize what I've done. Jeez, the place is a total mess. Padme is going to kill me. I see her coming from the stairs.

It's not Padme. It's Satine.

"I know the feeling, Master Skywalker. So filled up with everything you just have to move. Only happens to important people with all these expectations and responsibilties. Feel honored." Satine says, coming from the darkness.

"I forgot, you're staying here with us. Sorry to wake you, Duchess." I say, sitting on the couch, pouring a drink for both me and the Duchess. It's early, but we all need somewhere to go and a drink always ends up taking you somewhere. Until her planet actually gets in decent living condition, she can't go back. Her people are taking refugee in various middle rim systems.

"I'm no Duchess anymore. I'm giving up that position. I've decided to work with the Republic for the post humanitarian services. I will offer my help to those in need and suffering." I can't believe it, she's just giving up her life purpose.

"You're just leaving Mandalore? Your whole purpose and goal for peace. You're just… giving up?" I ask.

"There is no war so that means there is peace. It's time for my nephew to inherit the throne. He's experienced enough. That and I just can't go back. If another war starts, I'll go back. But right now, the Republic is peace." Satine says, looking out towards the twilight.

"I…I… don't know what to say." I really don't. What would anyone say at this point? Silence fills the room…and then Padme walks in.

"Anakin, what happened?" Padme asks, pointing to my train of items.

"I…uh…just had to get some energy out…?" I say. I know she won't be convinced, but I have a secret weapon.

"Right." Padme snarls. "You want me to belie-"

"He's not lying, Padme." There's my secret weapon. "I'll tell you about it on the ship to Stewjon. Just go back to sleep. We'll wake you up when it's time to get ready. Don't worry about any of this, we got it."

"Just give me that purple blanket and we're good." Padme says as I give her the purple blanket. She snatches it with a sly smile on her face.

"I'll see you soon." I say as I mindlessly kiss Padme on the cheek. Padme walks back to her room and I sit back on the couch. Satine joins me.

"What the hell are we going to do now? The whole frenzy about _it_ will be over soon. Nothing else to do with our lives." Satine asks. Hell is probably the most violent word I've heard Satine say ever.

"I don't think the frenzy about _it_ will be over. Everyone was touched or affected in some way by _it._ Plus, you'll be working here and on the field. What do you mean 'we have nothing to do'? We have so much to worry and fret about. We still have to recover over… _it._ " I say honestly.

"But what about when none of that is going on? Then what do we do?" Satine asks. She has a point. The war made our lives harder, but far more predictable. We knew that there was always something we had to do and a place we had to be. Now, we actually have free time.

"I…I don't know. Reflect on everything, I guess."

"And why would we want to remember the past three years of our life again? Nothing but agony in it, really. Death, war, horror, loss, pain, blood, bodies." Satine asks.

"Not remember, reflect. Just, you know, try to forget it."

"Forget Obi-Wan?" Satine asks with sorrow in her voice. She makes a point, to forget all this, we must forget Obi-Wan. It's not even possible to do that. How can you forget the reason you're here in the first place?

"No one can do that. Not after the hype, the stories, the legacy, the statues. Naboo and Stewjon aren't the only places with memorials for him. All around the galaxy there are memorials. We'll never hear the end of him." I say.

"Of all people, you'll hear the most of him." Satine says.

"Meaning?" I ask. I always thought it would be Satine who would never hear the end of him. Everyone knows he died after saving Satine. Everyone doesn't know that I was his padawan.

"Because they know that only the Jedi that he loved the most would get his lightsaber." Satine says, pulling out Obi-Wan's lightsaber from her robe. She puts it in my hands. How did she…I thought it would be lost in…did he?

"He told me to give it to you. It was one of the last things he said. He also apologized. He said he wasn't a good enough Master and that he was sorry. He said he didn't deserve you; that he thought of you as his brother." Satine says. I don't even know what to say, never less think. He…he…

"I'll leave you here alone." Satine says, taking her drink and going to her room. I stay. I just sit there in the couch, thinking, blinking the tears away. At one point, my eyes can't hold the tears back; they just come ripping down my face. I hold Obi-Wan's lightsaber against my chest. It feels and smells just like him. I look on the side of one of the black grips. I can't believe he didn't get it fixed, it would have been so easy. The lightsaber designers, even a simple Temple guard, could of replaced the leather in a matter of minutes. But he decided not to remove it.

 _Anakin_

 _Obi-Wan_

I wrote that around my first year of training when I had must learned how to write in Basic properly. Obi-Wan taught me how. After he let me practice a few drills with his saber, I got a small knife out and wrote my name in it. Obi-Wan noticed in a matter of minutes. He also had a knack for noticing things. He asked for the knife and I reluctantly gave it to him. He then wrote his name in Basic, put the lightsaber on his belt, and we walked away together. I'll never forget that day. And now, I have another symbol of it which will forever stay close to my heart.

Forever.

 **Obi-Wan POV**

It's been one month since I started. One hell of a long one. A really, really long one. A infinite month. Apparently, this is just the start. When the Council off the Dead mentioned that the longer things take in the living galaxy, the longer my trail to the Dark One gets. Anakin better stop looking at my lightsaber or I swear.

The trail to the Dark One is almost like a murky, dark, stormy, swamp. There are vines everywhere. I have to make a fire every night with what I can find. There is little clean water and I have to climb huge trees to get food

There are two really hard parts about this trail. One, the Orders from Father or whatever his name is. I cannot use that sword. Harder than I though. There are vines everywhere. It would be so easy to use the blade to cut them down. This is not allowed. The fruits that hang so high, starting a fire, chopping wood. Made so much easier if I could use the blade. But, Anakin down, or up, there can't get over the whole thing. Which leads me to the second challenge, the visions.

Very often, about every few hours or so, I see what it going on in the living galaxy. Worse than that, I get to stand there and when I try to help them, my hand goes through them just like a ghost. Most often, I see Anakin, Satine, and all my friends. Just recently, Satine gave Anakin my loghtsaber, that was one of my more recent visions. It's about time she did that. Now, they're on their way to Stewjon where there will be a huge ceremony for me. Fun thing with these memorials, what will they do when I succeed? If I do, of course.

Great, it's happening again. The visions. They're so painful. I wail, knowing that even though no one will hear me, I beg for help. I fall to my knees and my eyes get as murky as the water. Next thing I know, I'm on Stewjon.

 ** _Stewjon…_**

 _Just like Naboo, I'm standing with everyone. I get a front row seat everytime. I think the shrine for me in Stewjon will be in one of their glorious mountains. Seems like a decent place for my shrine. I've always wanted to go to Stewjon, but never found the time._

 _The speeder has a flat bottom with railing on the sides. The tomb with my lifeless body is at the front. I walk towards it and put my hand on the tomb. I think about my body. Next thing I know, a hole forms in the glass top and my hand is on me. But, it's not me. I'm so..cold and lifeless. Probably because I'm dead. It would make sense._

 _I take my hand out of the casket and take a deep breath. I know what I will see when I turn around, but I'm not sure I can look. I can look at any of them physically, but I can't look at the two. Satine and Anakin. So I look at Padme._

 _Funny, with this whole being dead thing, I can see force sensitivity. The moment I see Padme, I can't help but look at the light in her stomach. Anakin is going to be a dad. Does that make me an Uncle? I hope I'm alive in time to see the baby be born. I mean, I don't want to be right down there when the baby is born, but maybe, you know, in the hospital._

 _Which leads me to look at the man next to her._

 _Anakin Skywalker._

 _You can see it from here, the light surrounded by sorrow. He wears his cape over his body to cover it up. His eyes subside more every time they begin to rise and look ahead. I see my lightsaber in his hands. Force knows where the boy's lightsaber is._

 _Boy._

 _Anakin Skywalker, boy._

 _He's not a boy anymore. He's not my boy anymore. He's no Qui-Gon's boy anymore. He's not Padme's boy anymore. He's Qui-Gon's theory come to truth. He's Padme's Ani. He's his mother's son. He's Ahsoka's teacher. He's the galaxy's Chosen One._

 _He's my brother._

 _Now, the hardest person to look at. Satine. I slowly move my eyes to her. She's so beautiful, yet so sad. She wears a black dress with a dark blue cape over it. She holds blue flowers in her hands. Tears fall down her soft face._

 _I have to resist it. I have to resist the urge to go comfort her. I can't. If I go over there, I'll be swept back into the Middle Life. I must..I must…resist._

 _I can't. I mindless go over there, like something else is dragging me. I go right in front of Satine. For a second, she looks up and unknowingly makes eye contact with me. Her eyes are so beautiful. Shame those tears are shielding her eyes. I put my hand on her face and wipe a tear off._

Before I know it, a pain shrouds my body and I'm back to the swamps of the Middle Land. The currently very rainy swamps of the Middle Land.

i get up, gather my belongings, and go into the thick rain. I just have to keep telling myself it will be over soon and that I am doing good by pushing forward.

But the Dark One continues, making the rain even harder and harder until I can't here my own thoughts. Of course, he lets one name repeat in my head.

Satine.

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter. I have a ton of projects and tests coming up before school end, so I'm really engulfed in homework. Remember to review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	9. Files of the Heart

**Hey guys! So, I'm considering getting a Wattpad account. Should I, or is it not worth it. Also, make sure to follow my fan account on instagram. It's ewanmcgregor1 and I'm really close to 1000 and it would be cool if some of you guys helped me reach that. By the way, this chapter is going to be much different from the others. Rather than POVs and telling a story that normally doesn't go over the time of a day in this chapter, I'll be telling a few months worth of stories in one chapter in the form of reports and journals.**

…

 ** _Senatorial Medical Offices_**

 _Patient: Skywalker-Amidala, Padme Naberrie_

 _Office(s): Senator of Naboo, Advisor of Chancellor Organa, Council of Post-Clone War Galactic Recovery_

 _Doctor: Dr. Quida Kalpith_

 _Reason for visit: Pregnancy (Seven months)_

 _Father: Skywalker, Anakin_

 _Office: General of Republic, Jedi Master, Jedi Council Member, Chosen One_

 _Status on Condition: No problems as of yet/ Gained thirty-two pounds since pregnancy discovered/ Slightly over-weight and swelled for twenty-eight weeks, but not concerning as of yet/ No extreme nausea/ No extreme cravings/ Room reservation made for birth_

…

 **Jedi Temple Official Records**

 **Recording Filed by the Office of the High Jedi Council**

 **Event: Jedi Council Coronation of Skywalker, Anakin**

 **File of Skywalker, Anakin (A):**

 **DOB:** Exact date unknown, Estimated to be 22 years, 3 months

 **Known Family:** M-Skywalker, Shmi _(D)_ F- None _(See Legacy of Chosen One file for more),_ S- Skywalker-Amidala, Padme Naberrie _(A)_

 **Jedi History:** Found by Jinn, Qui-Gon _(D)_ on Tatooine _(See Outer Rim Territories for more)_ during Blockade of Naboo at age 9 _(See Trade Federation Crime Files for more),_ Trained by Kenobi, Obi-Wan _(D),_ One of the _o_ riginal three on Geonois, Lost right hand to Dooku, Tyranus _(see Fallen 20 Files for more),_ **Clone Wars began,** Knighted _(see Knighting Files for more)_ 6 months after Clone Wars, Made General of the Republic _(see Generals of the Republic Files for more),_ Tano, Ahsoka _(A)_ becomes padawan, Led death of Sith Lord _(see Palpatine/ Sidious Files for more),_ Refused Council Nomination in place of Kenobi, Obi-Wan _(D)_

 **Personal History:** Born to Skywalker, Shmi _(D)_ into slavery in unknown Outer Rim _(See Rims of Known Galaxy Files for more)_ location, Transferred to discover home Tatooine _(See Outer Rim Territories Files for more),_ Enslaved until age of nine when found by Jinn, Qui-Gon _(D)_ who took him before Council, Accepted into Jedi Order shortly after Jinn, Qui-Gon _(D)_ died at hands of Darth Maul _(see Sith Lords for more)_ , trained by Kenobi, Obi-Wan _(D),_ Fell into romanic relationship with Skywalker-Amidala, Padme Naberrie _(A) (see Republic Senators File for more),_ Lost right hand to Dooku, Tyranus _(A)(see Fallen 20 Files for more),_ **Clone Wars Began,** Married to Skywalker-Amidala, Padme Naberrie _(A)_ on Naboo, Knighted and Generalized 6 months later, Tano, Ahsoka _(A)_ becomes Padawan, Lost Master Kenobi, Obi-Wan _(D)_ during retake of Mandalore _(see History of Mandalore Files for more),_ Fulfilled Chosen One Prophecy _(See Prophecy of Chosen One Files for more)_ , Wife pregnant and is currently seven months, Refused Council Nomination in place of former Master

- **Begin Recording-**

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: Dear fellow brothers and sisters of the Jedi Order and people from around the galaxy. Today, we are here to celebrate many things. The end of the brutal Clone Wars, the Amends of the Law of the Order, and mostly importantly the thing we are here today for: the coronation of Jedi Master General and Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, please stand._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: *Stands in coronation circle and bows head*_

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: Before we begin the ceremony, I would like to say some words about Anakin on behalf of his friends, fellow Jedi, and his family. Anakin hasn't had it easy in his life as a Jedi and his life as a whole. Anakin was enslaved until to age of nine, when he was discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn, who was murdered just days later. Since he was discovered so late, his training was difficult, but he powered through and was quickly the most talented in his classes. At the beginning of the Clone Wars and the later days of his apprenticeship, he was criticized by many in this Order, myself included. For that we are all sorry. After becoming a General, the word 'victory' was almost always seen post-mission. Along with 'victory', a new word was associated close with Anakin's; his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who he certainly has trained in his image. In more recent events, Anakin has shown much bravery in defeating the Sith Lord we once knew as Palpatine within a days of his Master, the late Obi-Wan Kenobi who Anakin is replacing on this Council, dying. Today, just five months after being made a Jedi Master, we are here to make Master Anakin Skywalker a member of the Jedi Council. But before we begin the primary ceremony, I ask for a minute of silence in honor of those who have gone before us, especially Qui-Gon Jinn, Shmi Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _*54.3 seconds of silence*_

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: I ask the member of the Jedi Council to form a semicircle around Anakin as we begin the Vows of the Jedi, the Heart of a Jedi and the Coronation of the Council._

 _*Ceremonial semicircle formed*_

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: I ask everyone present who agrees with the teachings of the Jedi Order to rise a recite the Vows of the Jedi._

 ** _Witnesses and Skywalker, Anakin_** _: There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: I ask all non-Jedi to sit down respectively._

 _*Non-Jedi sit*_

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: Now, before the main coronation vows of Anakin, I ask all Jedi to continue standing and recite the newly made Heart of the Jedi vows._

 ** _Witnessing Jedi and Skywalker, Anakin_** _: As a Jedi, I promise to keep my mind in balance, attempting to seek the truth and see both sides. I promise to devote my life to public service and the needs of this Order and the Republic. I promise to devote my heart to both the needs of this Order, the needs of the galaxy, and the needs of my loved ones and family. By this, I promise to be a Jedi of the Compromised Jedi Order and fulfill my duties of one._

 ** _Windu, Mace_** _: Now I ask Anakin Skywalker to step forward and put his right hand on the Book of the Jedi and repeat after the current Jedi Council the Seven Vows of Coronation into the Highest Jedi Council._

 _*Skywalker, Anakin puts prosthetic right hand on Book of the Jedi*_

 ** _Jedi Council_** _: I, state your name._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: I, Anakin Skywalker._

 ** _Jedi Council_** _: Promise to dedicate myself to the values of the Jedi Order on a Council position._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: Promise to dedicate myself to the values of the Jedi Order on a Council position._

 ** _Jedi Council_** _: Promise to do what is best of the Jedi Order, Republic, and the galaxy as a whole._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: Promise to do what is best of the Jedi Order, Republic, and the galaxy as a whole._

 ** _Jedi Council_** _: Promise to speak my voice and do my part on this Council as a Jedi and a voice for the people, my fellow Jedi, and the Republic._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: Promise to speak my voice and do my part on this Council as a Jedi and a voice for the people, my fellow Jedi, and the Republic._

 ** _Jedi Council_** _: Promise to come to this Council with my personal concerns and not fear to ask for help and support on a personal or Order related situation._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: Promise to come to this Council with my personal concerns and not fear to ask for help and support on a personal or Order related situation._

 ** _Jedi Council_** _: Promise to replace my predecessor to the chair of my Council position, Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: Promise to re-, re-, re-_

 _*11.7 seconds of silence/ Skywalker, Anakin removes prosthetic right hand from Book of the Jedi*_

 ** _Skywalker, Anakin_** _: No one can replace Obi-Wan and if you think you can with me, you are extremely mistaken. I never want a position on this Council, ever. I don't deserve it._

 _*Skywalker, Anakin walks offstage*_

 **-End Recording-**

…

This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and Council member of the Jedi Order. Here, where this is written, is the middle of the staircase to the Dark One b. If you are here, it means I am truly dead and you can be going down these steps for one month. Where I go if I die, I have no clue. But if I am not the so-called "Bonder", then it may or may not be you. Heed the words of whatever good spirit or person has told you, they are giving you life-deciding advice. Be strong, have courage, have hope. This is not only advice for this situation, but in life. Depending on the time you are here, I ask something of you. If you live to see Anakin Skywalker and Satine Kryze, tell them that no matter what, I love them in different ways and that I wish I was with them. If it has been such long time that all or most of the members of the Order during my time there have passed, explain this message and its lead up. May the Force be with you, always.

O.W.K

…

I hear your steps Kenobi. Your tortured, burdened, sorrowful steps. Oh yes, I hear them. I certainly hear them. They're getting closer to me. You want to come to me badly.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

Yes, badly. Terribly badly. You don't want to let everyone down. You want to see your loved ones. Your former Padawan and his Padawan and wife. But most of all, you want to see the Duchess. You want to marry her, have children with her, have intercourse with her. You imagine her face, voice, and nude body. Yes, I see it. I see everything. I make you see everything.

 _"_ _How do you know me?"_

I made those flashbacks with my last bit of power. I will continue doing so until I run out of power, when you will meet me. Or, if you ever get the honor of meet me.

 _"_ _Get out of my head."_

Believe me, until you find me, I won't go away. I plan to make every step a burden, physically and mentally. You have the sword, use it. It will help. It can save you.

 _"_ _I told you to get out of my head."_

Satine, Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Mace, Adi, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Pernous, Tai-Ira, Celio, Kyra, Mi-Aki, Luminara, Ki-Adi, Siri.

 _"_ _Get out now!"_

Satine, Satine, Satine, Satine, Satine, Satine, Satine, Satine, Satine.

" _GET OUT!"_

NEVER!

…

 **So that's it for this chapter. By the way, I'm busy from July 1st to the middle of August, so this may be the last chapter for awhile. Maybe one more if I can squeeze it in, I don't know. Remember the comment your opinions and what you hope to see in the future! I always take your feedback into great consideration. Remember to check out my Obitine collab, Boundaries, that I'm doing with EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12. Until next time, see you guys soon! Xx!**


	10. What We Need

"Master Skywalker, why did you decline?"

 _Shut up._

"General, were there any other reasons that you declined the Council position?"

 _Shut up._

"Sir, didn't you once say that your ultimate goal is to have a position on the Jedi Council?"

 _Shut up._

"Mr. Skywalker, how did-"

 _You're all finally quiet. Thank the Force._

I slam the door of the speeder, blocking out the noise of all the news reporters and paparazzi. The speeder goes whizzing away from the Jedi Temple and I lay down on the back seats of the speeder.

"Sir, do you wan to take Route Seven to the Temple or Route Three to Senator Amidala-Skywalker's house?" The driver looks at me as I lay in the back seats.

Seven. I hate seven. Seven vows. Just seven. I just had to repeat seven sentences and then I would be one of the most honored people in the galaxy. I couldn't do it. I got through four before hitting the fifth. Why can't I get it out of my mind. It's beens almost seven months since it happened. Seven months.

"Sir?" The driver wakes me from my thoughts. "The Senator's or the Temple?"

"My wife's place is fine." I mumble under my breathe. Padme and Satine left a few minutes earlier than me. I guess they went to Padme's place. Satine gained ownership of penthouse suite in the identical building next to us. It's the same size, yet it seems bigger.

As the apartment comes in sight, I sense Padme's frustration. I knew it. The fact that I wanted to be on the Council almost caused us not to get married. I've been talking about it for such a long time and it was the only thing that kept me in the Order and away from Padme.

"Coming in sight, General. Ten seconds until docking. I see the Senator and Duchess standing inside."

"How do they look Samuel?" I ask the driver.

"Sir?"

"Do they look mad, frustrated, sad?"

"The Duchess seems unaffected. Master Windu is there."

Great.

"What about Padme?" I ask.

Samuel pulls into the patio speed entrance and looks back. Samuel has a wife himself, so I know that look. His words just confirm what the look on his face said.

"I wish you look, Sir."

Force knows what's about to go down in there. I take my speeder belt off and move over to the left of the back of the speeder. I try to predict what is about to happen in the patio room, but I can't.

"Sir, staying in the speeder won't help. Believe me, I've tried." Samuel says with a grin on his face. "I was in a situation like you and I sat in the car and did nothing. Didn't help."

"Your denied a position on the most influential council in the galaxy in front of every single person alive?" I mock Samuel.

"It's a long story that you don't have time for, General." Samuel says, turning on the engines. "Now go before I have to kick you out, General." I get out of the speeder and as Padme screams my name, Samuel conceals laughter as he drives away.

"Anakin, get over here!" Padme screeches.

I slowly walk up the steps. I really don't want to be here right now. I don't wan to talk to anyone. And of all the people I don't want to talk to, Padme is the one I really don't want to talk to.

"I'm just gonna go now…" Mace says as he slowly walks backwards towards his speeder. Can't say I blame him for doing that. This is an understandable time to be a coward. I want to be one right now too.

"Do you have extra room?" Satine inquires.

"Hop in, Representative Kryze."

Satine dashes towards Mace's speeder and hops in. I see Mace's speeder pull up to Satine's place in the near distance and drop her off. As Mace drives away, Satine walks around her patio. Suddenly she disappears.

"Anakin?! Anakin, why are you at the edge of the patio? Anakin, we talked about this, don't leave me! I can't do this without you!" Padme says with some compassion and tears, coming closer to me. "I get it, you had a tough day."

"Satine?" I whisper. I can't see her. It's like she vanished suddenly.

"Anakin, what's wrong with Satine?" Padme says, clutching my arm.

"I can't see Satine."

"Ani, she probably went inside."

"Padme, she was walking on her patio and suddenly dropped or disappeared. Something is up."

"Fine, we'll go see what's up." Padme says. "But if everything is fine, you have to make up some lie to get us out, not me. Then, we have some things to talk about. Like you denying the Council's offer in the middle of the ceremony." Padme says with high levels of sass and irritation.

"Not now." I summon Samuel, who comes out of the corner with the speeder, hops out, and opens the door. Padme sits down and as I get in, Samuel whispers in my ear.

"Divorce Office, sir?" Samuel jokes.

"Duchess' house. Something might be up," I say as I hop in the speeder. Samuel closes the door and gets in the driver's seat. The ride to Satine's takes about thirty seconds. Before we even get out of the speeder, I see Satine laying on the floor with no color in her already pale face. I hop out and run to Satine. I hear Padme telling Samuel to call the ambulance. I press my fingers against her neck. Her pulse is fine.

"Satine?" I whisper. "Satine, can you hear me? Can you hear me?" My. voice gets louder. "Satine, Satine?" Duchess Satine, are you awake? Satine! Satine, wake up! What's wrong, what happened?" I scream loudly this time, shaking Satine's body. "Satine!"

 **…** **..**

"Master, I'm worried about her." I say. "What if Satine dies? Master Kenobi one time told us to protect her at all costs? Are we going to fail Master Kenobi?"

"Don't bring him into this Snips." Master Skywalker whispers. "And yes, she'll be fine. She just is unconscious. Don't worry Ahsoka. She'll be perfectly fine. Don't worry."

"You said that twice."

"I did?"

I nod my head.

"Great." Master Skywalker mumbles sarcastically under his breathe. "Just fabulous. Absolute fabulous." He puts his hands in his thick coat of hair, messing it up more than it was before.

We sit there, in the hospital lobby, in silence. There is beeping and calling and panic everywhere in the voices. I try to focus on the occasionally relief in peoples' voices. When they find out they have a new healthy niece or nephew. When they find out their grandfather went through surgery with flying colors and an easy recovery. When they find out that they'll be able to have movie night at their own house, rather than in their hospital room. When they find out they're going to have a baby. It's a trick Master Obi-Wan taught me in one of my earlier missions. I was freaking out after so many of the troops were brutally injured, but not dead. There was blood everywhere. While Master Skywalker led the remaining troops for victory, Master Kenobi comforted me in all the panic.

 _"_ _Master Kenobi, I'm scared. I'm sorry, but I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be."_

 _"_ _Shh, it's okay Ahsoka. Listen, I have a trick that will help. My Master taught me it. Instead of focusing on the pain and horror, focus on the hope. Focus on when a trooper can finally walk and the relief in his voice when he wakes up. When you focus on that, you'll be more determined to help other troops be like that. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Hey, bring it in kid."_

"Are you two with Representative Satine?" I hear a soft voice say out of nowhere. I must have zoomed out thinking about Master Obi-Wan's trick that he taught me.

"Yes, we are." Master Skywalker stands and I follow his lead. "I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Well, sir. I'm afraid I have mostly bad news for you." The doctor takes a look at her data pad, takes a deep breathe (don't blame her), and looks back at us. Oh great.

"She's in a deep coma. Although she is alive, the only thing keeping her that way in the IVs. This coma wasn't caused by physically condition, rather, we believe that this coma is the result of her mental condition. Tell me, is she mentally unbalanced in any way?"

Master Skywalker sits down and puts his hands in his hair, again. He shakes his head, then leans back in his chair. Letting out a forced laugh followed by whispers of cusing.

"She lost someone important to her." Master Skywalker says. "A romanic interest that saved her life at the cost of his own. Then, she lost her planet right after. It's been tough for her." He looks up at the doctor. "But, damn, a coma. You sure it's not something else?"

"We were in disbelief at first too. However, we ran the test three times. All times showed that she is in a stable coma caused by mental condition. However, with the information you gave me, I think we can somehow get her out of it. Although she can't live without support machines, she still has access to some degree to her senses. She can hear us. If somehow, she is convinced everything is fine, we can wake her up. Or, at least bring her to a state in her coma where meds can take care of the rest. That's are only hope."

"It won't work." Master Skywalker blurts out.

"Master!" I say "Have some hope!" I know she can make it. We can convince her. Why would he think of that? What is going on inside his head. I know he had a tough day, but jeez. "Why would you say that?"

"She can't live without him."

"She didn't see him for years and was fine."

"She was busy and so was he."

At this point, the doctor left.

"Master, why are you so certain she'll die? Do you have hope?!"

"Ahsoka, just go somewhere. Go to the Outer Rim. Here are some coordinates." Master Skywalker pulls out a data pad and throws it at me. On the data pad, there are coordinates that led me somewhere in the far reaches in the Outer Rim. They are near the Mortis coordinates. Never want to go back there again. But, I guess Mortis disappeared one those Force spirit things died.

"Fine."

I storm out of the lobby and see out of the corner of my eye Padme come through the other entrance. She just came back from a doctor's appointment.

"Ani, I have good news." I hear her say.

"Good, better overpower mine."

"We're having twins. A girl and boy. I decided because of all this, we should get the rooms ready now, just in case something happens or something gets worse."

No response from Master Skywalker.

"Ani, Ani? You there?"

I trun around and start walking towards Padme. She looks at me and at Anakin.

"He's sound asleep. Ahsoka, what happened to Satine?"

"I, I, I, she, she, I…I have to go do something for Master Skywalker now. I'll explain later." I slowly back away into the doorway.

Guess I'm going to the Outer Rim.

 **…** **..**

 **This may be the last chapter for awhile because i have to go to summer camp soon. Until then, bye people!**


	11. Out of The Darkness

"I mean, she seemed fine when I gave her the ride. I don't understand how this couldn't go happened. She didn't drink or eat anything during the ride. No signs of everything. Senator, are you sure this is what they're telling us?" Mace paces back and fourth Satine's hospital room with his fingers on his temple. I am sitting on a chair next to Satine.

"Yes, she is in a coma. I still can't believe it. And it was so random. Satine was so occupied with her job, her mourning ended. She was basically over it. I mean, no one will ever be over what happened to him, especially her, but this? This!"

"It's crazy. We're all in disbelief." Mace says, coming over to me and touching Satine's forehead with his pointer finger and brushing her hair away. "So many crazy things have happened over the this week. Anakin's refusal, this, and Anakin sending Ahsoka deep into the Outer Rim. Not to forget-"

Anakin sent Ahsoka into the Outer Rim? Why? Did Ahsoka take something Anakin said literally. Oh, great. Guess I have to talk to him- again.

"Wonder why he sent her into the Outer Rim. And most importantly, why did she go? Ashoka's not one to take Anakin's anger remarks literally. Anakin has told Ahsoka uncountable amount of times to take a hike and she never took one. Why would she go to the Outer Rim when deep inside she knows that he doesn't mean it?"

"I'll go track her." Mace says. "Find her ship and give her a call. Maybe she needs a break. I mean, would you blame her. She's just a kid."

"Thanks for volunteering to do that Mace, but I think it be best Anakin goes to get her." I say. Anakin has to go. It's the right thing to do. It would give him time to reflect on what he has been acting like recently. "Could you tell him to do that."

"Sure," Mace says. He slowly get out of the chair, pats me on the shoulder, and walks out. I put my hand on my stomach. The baby keeps kicking.

I get out of my chair and push Satine's hair out of face. It feels like silk. Normally she hates people touching her face, but she can't defend herself now. She's still strong though. Satine is not going to give up on life that easily. As long as she doesn't have to use a weapon, she'll fight.

 **…..**

Why did I go to the Outer Rim? I can't even explain it, I just have this urge to go to the Outer Rim. I'm just letting my gut tell me where to go, or the Force I guess. Master Windu told me Master Skywalker didn't mean it and I should come back, but I don't want to go. Something seems so reminiscent of this place. I wonder what seems so-

Oh no. That's it.

I see a large black rhombus with red markings on it, slowly opening in the center and emitting a bright, white light. The ship's controls start acting up, with the ship turning on and off every second or so. The ship continues moving forward, being attracted by the rhombus.

It's Mortis.

Here we go again. Bright lights, no control…

 **…..**

These steps. You know, the whole steps thing is really stupid. Can't I just talk to the Sith Lord or the "Dark One" or whatever that stupid name is? Why can't I just go to him? Why the whole, huge, big propagan-

"It's not propaganda Kenobi."

A voice that sounds someone's throat is full of sand on a windy day shakes my body. The moment I hear it, I cringe and feel the dark force around me. I though I was closer to the middler part of the steps, not at end. Nevertheless, I turn around and see grayish-green door of vines. On Stewjon and Mandalore, they call them creepers, and so do I. I push the creepers aside and walk in. I enter a dark room with a red light emitting from the center. I see a shadow the ground. The shadow is shrouded in something but, undeniable, it's the Sith Lord. I've been trying to get for this room for, six months, and I'm finally here.

"You lied to the Republic." I say. "I knew you were always crooked inside, but this?"

"I'm the Sith Lord. I can do what I want. It would of worked if you hadn't been such a fool." His voice sends a shock through my spine. Goosebumps take over my skin, sweat pours down my face.

"You're scared of me, aren't you. Can't blame you. You've always been a weak one Kenobi. So easy to fool. So easy to believe. You will believe everything. Your silly death ruined me. Ironic, the one time you do something unbelievable stupid you screw it up. You are like a young, foolish child, so easy to fool. Can you deny anything I just said, Kenobi?"

Is he right? I mean, me, a Jedi Council member with a notably high midicholeran count, a general, someone raised in the Jedi Order fell for him. The worst thing is, I knew deep inside something was wrong, but I believed in him.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? Even without my force powers, I can still manipulate you. Those words and the images were the last of my powers. Same they couldn't stop you." That was him? I can't believe a Sith Lord can do think. "I defeated you so many times. You only were able to do it twice. You haven't even defeated me yet the second time. I still won almost every time."

"But not the times it really mattered. That's why you died." I blurt out. Why did I do that? He can manipulate me without the Force. He's smart. He knows how the human mind works. He almost destroyed us before, why can't he be able to do so now.

"Maybe, but-

My ears stop working, what's going on? A buzz clouds my ears, almost like a post-bomb-explosion-right-next-to-me sound. It doesn't hurt, though. Then, a familiar voice sounds in my ears, with no other sounds competing.

 _"He can't use the Force. You can."_

Qui-Gon.

Can everyone get in my head?

Wait, I can... I can do whatever I can with the Force and he will succumb. I can't kill him, that would prove me a hypocrite to everything I stand for. I see the keys in his hands. What can I do?

I know.

"You will give me the keys."

"I will give you the keys."

I take the keys. I walk past him. Before I go, I stop, right next to him.

"What were you going to do if you got your way?"

"I controlled the clones, the Senate, and Skywalker. When Dooku died, I would of later programmed the clones against the Jedi after using the Senate to proclaim the Republic and empire. The clones would of killed you. You would have been sent to kill Grevious. Without you, Skywalker would be in my hands. I would give him dreams about his wife dying in birth. He would join me to save her. At this point, almost all of your Jedi friends would be dead. His wife, even more unbelievable stupid that you are, would of come after him. His evil would of taken over. Whether she and her child within died or she would of died of her injuries and silly emotions while the child lived could have gone either way. Doubt the they live, no way she would. You would battle him, and he would probably lose. Then, he would live and be all hate. He would be my pawn. If their child lived, I would make sure the child never made it past teenhood. There would be no Satine or her corrupt system. There would be no you or your precious Jedi Order. There would be me and the former Anakin Skywalker. I would of called him….Vader. Vader means father. Darth Vader, Father of the New Empire."

"It will never happen."

I walk towards the door. When I unlock this door, I'll be in Mortis. Everyone dead will be alive again, everyone will only age up to what the Force decided will be their "glory days", probably forever young. All galaxies, with no inhabitants, will be ours. The war, over. Satine, mine.

I breathe in my wonderfully messy world again.

I'm back.

I'm home, Satine.

 **…..**

"She's missing? How, why? I didn't mean it when I said that."

"Skywalker! My Force. The coordinates. They are the same as…"

 _Mace, don't say it. Anything but that place. That awful, sick, twisted place. I put it next to Tatooine on my list. Force Windu, don't say it. Don't say…_

"Mortis!"

" _Mortis."_

 _Ahsoka, my young padawan. You're so loyal. Look where I have put you. Just look. I lost my temper and I put you in the worse place ever. I can't lose you too._

"Skywalker, what should we do?"

I walk around the coordinate map. The light from the table in the only source of light in the dark room, until the door opens. Luminara and Barriss walk crazed holding a data pad each.

"General Skywalker," Luminara begins in a restless voice, "We believe Ahsoka is in-"

"Mortis." I jump in. "We know. Just found out."

"Do we know why she was there?" Barriss asks as she and Luminara come down to the table. "Was she sent there or went willingly?"

"Skywalker lost him temper…" Mace blurts, slowing looking at with "the look". All attention and blame in the room suddenly goes towards me. I'm just going to wait for someone else to talk…

"We should go now!" I yell. So much for holding my words back.

"No, we need a plan." Mace says. "We should ask the Council for some advice. Mortis is a dangerous place and of all people you should know that!"

"She's not even seventeen! We barely survived on Mortis together? How can sh-"

"The only reason you survived Mortis and almost every other damn thing that came your way was because of Kenobi!"

Is he right? Is Mace right? He has a poi-

 _"Anakin, you're crazy. Just, absolutely crazy. I can't even come up with a theory behind your madness. The things you do are unexplainable sometimes. But, no matter what crazy you do, my padawan, I know you will do what is right. I trust you."_

"Mace, I'm going to go and if you want to come, you can. If you don't, that's your problem, not mine."

 **...**

Only Yoda saw it.

He was at Kenobi's burial place. It was late at night and he was almost ready to go.

Suddenly, a light came from Kenobi's casket and, within seconds, the casket went from being closed with Kenobi's body inside, to being open with no body. Light shone all around the memorial.

"Hello, old friend."

Yoda was in disbelief. It couldn't be. That voice, that feel.

"It is me, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Yoda turned around, mouth wide open. He once saw Qui-Gon in a ghostly form, but now he looked, well, alive.

"Yes, old friend. It is me. I am alive and I am the second one out of all those who have died to return, well, the sith will never be alive again, but still."

"Dreaming, I am. Impossible, this is."

"You think this is something? Master, I have quiet the story to tell you."

 **...**


	12. Back To Life

**…..**

I remember the first time I went to Mortis. I asked Master Skywalker and Kenobi where we were. How we were suddenly pulled from space, put into a temporary state of unconsciousness, and the ship had landed itself was shocking the first time. Now, it feels well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but normal.

Mortis looks different. Guess when that force-family died, Mortis' constantly changing weather stopped. Late afternoon, about 60 degrees, trees with green and brown leaves; beautiful day. The ship isn't working, just like last time.

 **…..**

It took me a few minutes to get my bearings after coming out of that cave. The light almost blinded me. It's been awhile.

Then, my face. When I literally died and went to heaven, I looked like I did closer to the beginning of the Clone Wars, of course, with my newer uniform. I looked in the water and my face was the same as when I died. My clothing was already dirty and torn from the swamps of the cave. However, there was something else on my uniform that had not been there when I went to heaven.

The blood from the bullet.

I take off my shirt and look down at my torso. There is no sign of any bullet wound. Then, I look at my shirt. There is a bullet hole in the shirt and blood all over.

The craziest thing is, I'm not even surprised. Honestly, nothing can surprise me at this point.

"M…M…Mas…Mast..t…Master K…Ke…Ken…Kenob…bi…?"

It can't be.

But again, nothing can surprise me at this point.

"Ahsoka." I say, turning around. Ahsoka is in a state of shock, frozen with her mouth open and her hand on her hilt. I look at her and I realize that I wasn't gone that long. She didn't grow much. Maybe a quarter of an inch taller; if even.

"It's me. The real me. This isn't an illusion."

Ahsoka hops down and comes right across to me, on the other side of the stream. On one side there's me; filthy, mid-thirties, facial hair, supposedly dead, Jedi Master, war hero. And then there's Ahsoka; clean, sixteen, small lekku, at the prime of her life, young Padawan, learner of war heros.

"How?"

"All will come together in just a matter of hours. First, can I get a hug? I sort of died and came back to life, so, you know, it would be kind of nice."

Ahsoka jumps over the stream and embraces me, almost jumping on to me. It feels good to touch someone again. It's been a bit. Six months, I think.

"We all missed you so much, Master." Ashoka says, detaching herself from me. "It was rough, on all of us. But, there is some good news. You won't believe it!"

"War over. Order letting marriages happen within. Anakin, Padme, the pregnancy. Dooku and Grevious submitting. Sidious. Oh, I just met the guy during the last moments of my death. He was going to do terrible things. I'll tell you about them latter." Ahsoka stands there with a shocked look on her face. Not surprised, the whole death-heaven-path-alive thing is complicated.

"How…?" Ashoka's voice cracks as she talks.

As I think of how do give her a quick explanation, I remember one thing. The sword! I can use it now! I can open Mortis so Anakin and I can finish this whole…scenario? Situation? I mean, what is this at this point?

The waterfall! The place where I found the sword the first time I was here. I remember there were two imprints of swords on the stone in that cave. One of them must be for my sword, and the other one for Anakin's sword, whatever that is.

"Ahsoka, I will answer all your questions if you come with me right now. We have to do something immediately. Okay?"

"Yes, Master."

 **…..**

"He didn't! He just left for that awful Mortis. Only Ani would do something that stupid."

Kit Fisto told me everything that went down in the strategy room.

"Senator, I owe my life to your husband and out of respect, I'm not going to call that move crazy. But, just know that if I didn't owe him everything…" Fisto always brings his smile in humor to any situation. If only he could still bring both his arms. "Senator, I tried contacting Master Plo, but I believe his is trying to figure out more about Ahsoka's condition right now. Really, the only person we have left is the top brass."

"Yoda?"

"Yoda."

"Oh Force…" I sit down on my couch. I'm so exhausted and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't blame the baby. Instead, a blame a child-like man; my husband.

"Senator Amidala, just relax. This will be resolved in no time. He's done some crazier things."

"Not many."

An odd silence surrounds the room. I'm so worried about both of them. If something happens to Ahsoka, Anakin will totally blame himself. Satine could lose hope and die whenever she wants. And if something happens to Anakin…

Suddenly, I see black dots. My ears ring. My head feels warm. I think I see Kit Fisto come over. He yells something at a droid. Black dots fill my eyes. I see nothin-

"Senator?"

"Amidala?"

"She hooked up with the boy?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Able to see, are you?"

"Really Qui-Gon? Really? You know, just go over there and give her a minute."

"Fine."

What happened? All I remember is black dots in my eyes. I feel the comfort of my bed. Am…am I alright? What about the baby? I open my eyes and see Kit Fisto and Mace Windu looking down at me.

"Senator, calm down. It's okay. Everything is okay." Kit Fisto looks at me, still smiling.

"The baby?" I say, putting my hand on my stomach cautiously. "Is the baby okay? Please, please tell me!" I'm pretty sure tears are in my eyes.

"Senator, don't worry. Everything is fine." Mace says, trying hard to look me in the eyes. After what he said to Anakin earlier today,

Skywalker-Windu relations are…kind of rough. "Don't worry, Senator."

"Can you sit up?" Aayla Secura says, coming out from the darkness in the hallways.

Three Jedi? What is going on?

"Did you all come here for me?" I say, sitting up on my bed. "I'm so sorry. You really didn't have to."

"Senator, a lot happened while you were unconscious this past hour. Unbelievable amounts of things." Mace sighs, slowly sitting down in a chair next to me. "We owe it to you to explain everything."

Everything? What could of been revealed in one hour that I missed? What could of happened? Is Anakin okay? Ahsoka? Satine?

"This will be a quicker version of the story because we need to go to the Temple soon. Um, Senator, there is someone here that was dead for a pretty long time."

Obi-Wan? No, it's impossible. Plus, it has only been seven months since Obi-Wan died.

Seven. That's it? Seven months? It feels like Obi-Wan is jus a distant memory now. It feels like…forever. So, who is Master Windu talking about? Who do I know that is a Jedi and died a long time ag-

No.

It can't be.

He was dead in Obi-Wan's arms, I saw it. Obi-Wan was a mess.

"Have it right, you do." Yoda says coming to my side. Guess his was on the other side of my bed and I couldn't see him. What a cute little guy.

"Senator." A deep voice bellows. A tall shadow comes from the darkness. It's him. I don't believe it, how is he alive? We burned his body; Obi-Wan almost spilled his ashes about a year ago. Qui-Gon sits on the edge of my bed.

"I have quite a story to tell you."

 **…..**

 **Okay, so more coming very soon. Please read and review!**


	13. Travel Plans

**When I said "more coming very soon" at the end of last chapter, I sort of…lied. Sorry.**

Ahsoka just asked me her fiftieth question after I told her the whole story. Can't blame her; even I'm confused. And, once again, nothing can surprise me anymore.

"So, why couldn't you just get handed the keys and come back?" Ahsoka says, with her big blue, curious eyes. Missed them. "Why that whole journey? What's the point?"

"Ahsoka" I stop walking for a second. She pauses after a few steps ahead of me.

"Yes?"

"I don't have all the answers. I'm confused too." I sit on a large rock next to me and pull two fruits off a nearby tree, throwing one to her as she sits down across from me.

"Considering what you went through, your hair is remarkably neat." She has a point. I sharpened a stone on my first day in the Chamber of the Souls, the place I went through to get back to life, and I cut my hair with that. It's a bit dirty and messy, but it's okay.

"Thanks. I used to sharp stone to cut it."

"Oh. That's cool."

Guess she's finally tired of asking questions. We silently eat our fruit. After about five minutes again, we get up at start walking.

Eventually, we make it to the cave that the "Daughter" took me to all that time ago when we took the sword. I remember seeing an imprint of a sword on one of them, and guessed that was on the other. I asked her what were they and her eyes got big with concern. She then calmed a bit and said they were markings of an old legend. I put the thought aside and went on, knowing that more important things lied ahead. But the Force is telling me to put the sword in the left imprint.

"Stay here." I tell Ahsoka.

I walk down the steep steps, almost falling twice. Eventually, I get to the imprint. I open the sword, the sword I needed countless times in the Middle, but I couldn't use. Now that I'm in Mortis and alive again, it's okay to use it. I slowly put the opened sword into the imprint. When I put it in, a great light shines from the sword. Suddenly, the piece of stone below me drops and I go with it.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka looks down the hole where the stone had once been. I open my eyes. I guess I blacked-out for a second.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka yells.

"Fine!" I say. Truth is, I banged my right shoulder pretty hard, but I don't think the damage is substantial. I stand up and move my right arm and an awful pain like I have never felt before goes through my shoulder. I uncontrollably let out a yell. I fall to the floor.

"Master Kenobi, I'm going to come down!"

"No Ahsoka!" I yell as she gets ready to jump. "This place could be just for Anakin and I. Go back to the surface and look for Anakin. Tell him what to do."

"Got it, Master." She begins to go and I remember something.

"Ahsoka!" I say as I slowly get to my feet.

"Yes, Master?"

"Be, how should I put this…gentle, with him. The whole situation is probably a lot for him to handle."

"No kidding." There is a pause in the dark cave. "Watch your shoulder, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you."

I walk forward. Every breath, every movement causes pain in my shoulder. Slowly, very slowly, I get to a table in the center of the lower cave. There are two imprints on the table. The one on my side is probably for my sword, and the other one is a…

"What the blazes?"

It's the exact same sword, which I can't fathom as possible. I blow the dust off the stone altar to get a better look. I fine a stone-carved table with a design on it.

 _"_ _This is Mortis."_ I tell myself. _"Anything is possible here."_

But the Force is telling me otherwise. Everything object or place that had meaning on my last visit to this place had a dominant Force emission. This table has none.

"It's just a table." I think out load. "It's nothing but a pretty table."

Then, I look beyond the table for the first time and see that a hole like the one I fell into is there. The sword must have opened them both. Does that mean I can just put the sword in the table imprint. Sure, it doesn't have any connection with the Force, but after all, it is Mortis.

I put the sword in, but I accidently use my dominate yet totally screwed up right arm. I fall to the ground from the pain, only to end up in far worse pain. I scream in agony as I try to get myself off, but I can't without using my right arm, which I try using. I hear something snap around my right shoulder and suddenly, a searing pain goes through my entire body. Tears come down my face as the screaming gets louder. I can't move.

But I can look up. I see that the sword got into the imprint right before my fall. And I know, right before I become unconscious, that nothing happened.

 **…** **..**

It's weird seeing everyone again face-to-face.

I could see them from above when I was gone. I could see what was going on in their lives. I saw Obi-Wan get Knighted, Skywalker prank Kenobi on a daily basis, the Clone Wars begin, Skywalker getting married, and so on. But being here again; it's almost impossible to describe.

Truth be told, I have no idea why I came back before everyone else. I was talking to an old Jedi friend in heaven and, lo and behold, I was right next to Obi-Wan's empty casket. Master Yoda was there; don't know why. I hid my shock over the fact that I was there in the first place. I told Master my story, went with him back to the Temple, told the Council (minus Kit) my story, and then we got the message that Amidala had collapsed and that I need to explain everything to her. So I did

"So, you and every dead person up there knows what happens down there?" Senator Amidala pulls me out of my thoughts. She is recovering in bed, drinking water with both hands. "They all know everything we do and can just check in whenever they want?"

"Basically, yes." I respond as I walk over to her bedside. "There are screen-like things up there where you just have to think about what you want to see and then you see it." I pull up a stool and sit down next to her.

Silence fills the bedroom.

"You grew up since the last time I saw you face-to-face," I say, achieving a chuckle from the Senator.

"Well, it has been awhile since we last met face-to-face. Almost fifteen years," Padme responds. She grew into a lovely lady. "It's been a very long fourteen years." She achieves a chuckle out of me.

Silence fills the bedroom once again, but it is quickly broken by a loud knock on the door followed by an, "It's Mace Windu".

"Come in." Amidala puts down her glass of water after allowing Mace in.

"Sorry to bother you two, but, Qui-Gon, I need you now. We have to contact Skywalker, give him a heads-up on what the hell is going on. If he arrives on Mortis not knowing a thing and suddenly sees he supposedly-deceased Master on Mortis, he might just pass out and put all three of them at risk."

"I remember Anakin told me that they has no communications with the outside galaxy when they got dragged in there the first time," Padme pipes in. "Are you sure you would be able to contact them this time around?"

Goddamn. Guess you have to do some things yourself.

"Correct." Aayla says. I almost forgot she was here. "It's worth a shot, but I don't think it will work. In the end, it will probably be a waste of time."

"I'll go," I say. It's the only way to get to job done. "Just give me a ship an-"

"You don't think Skywalker will freak out if he sees you Qui-Gon?" Kit interrupts. "Maybe even Obi-Wan too. Remember, you were dead too; just like Kenobi. And you've been dead for longer. Much longer."

I nod in reluctant agreement. I want to go badly, but Kit makes a good point. me being there would only make things worse. And, if worse comes to worse; a lot worse.

"Senator, sorry to have our discussions in your bedroom." Mace startles me mid-thought. "We'll contact you if we hear from them. Try not to worry, Skywalker will be fine. All you need to worry about it getting better."

We all wave our goodbyes to the Senator and go to the massive patio, where two speeders wait. Mace and Aayla hop in the tan one while Kit and I get in the greenish-blue one. The wind blows in our faces as Kit drives behind Mace and Aayla.

"Kit?"

"Yes?"

"For a guy that lost both his arms, you sure look happy. All smiles."


End file.
